Sex Gods and Wild Things
by chocolate-kissez696
Summary: Yes, Riley and Sam are back for another adventure at Hogwarts. If you would like to get the general gist on Riley and Sam it might be best to read Lemon Pie. This is quite a humerous and pointless story that is sure to get your funny bone going.
1. The Longest Trin Ride EVER

**Riley: Well we seem to be back now with a new adventure for you all!**

**Sam: And hopefully more lemon pie!**

**Riley: Is that all you think about Sam?**

**Sam: Friggen Diggen it is, and our story of course :D**

**Riley: Anyways, let's move on to the story. This is of course our original characters that was based on us...**

**Sam: And many of J.K.'s characters...Many MANY Sex Gods!**

**Riley: This story is rated R because of it's content so if your uncomfortable then leave.**

**Sam: And do review because we love them!**

**Riley: Anyways, onto the story!**

**Sam: Yes, Shiver me timbers! **

**Chapter 1 The Longest Train Ride EVER**

"Let's get it oooooon!" Sam sang into her hair brush. Riley raised an eyebrow. "You are so gay" she told Sam. "And that's why you love me" Sam said with a cheesy grin, gathering her robes and school supplies.

Today was the day that the two girls would be starting their first day of Hogwarts. Sam and Riley were cousins who had recently moved to England from Canada with their aunt. Their parents thought it would be a 'cultural experience'. They were told that they were to start their sixth year at the school and were quite excited.

They arrived at the train station by car. After unloading their things onto a trolley that the Taxi driver had found them they paid him and began pushing their way through the crowd.

"Right, so where are we going?" Riley asked.

"Uhhh" Sam searched her pocket for her ticket. "Platform 9 and 3/4" She frowned. "Okay that's weird."

Riley stood on tip toe and scanned over the crowd. "I don't see it." "God damn." Sam grumbled. "Well let's just walk, maybe I missed it." Riley suggested, pushing their trolley along.

Just then, a boy walked by balancing an owl in a cage on a trolley with a single trunk. "Hey" Sam said to him while tapping his shoulder. "Can you tell us how to get to platform 9 and ¾?" she asked him.

The boy looked at the girls as though they both had two heads. "You mean, you don't know?" he asked.

"Oh we know, I was just joking" Sam said cockily, looking at Riley with shifty eyes. "Ok, maybe we don't" Riley said. "We're transfer students." The boy examined the girls again. Finally, he motioned for the two of them to follow him.

He stopped at a brick barrier between 9 10. "You run at the wall." He said. The two girls stared. "You're joking" Sam asked. The boy shook his head and said slowly, as if he were explaining the matter to a two year old "You are supposed to walk through the wall. It's the only way to get onto the platform."

"Nu-uh. There is NO way I am running into a brick wall. You're insane." Riley announced. She took the handle of the trolley and began carting it away. "Rileeey" Sam cried, pulling on her arm. "Come on. I trust him. He looks like a trust worthy kid."

So called 'Trust worthy kid' had grown impatient. "Well believe me or not. I don't really care." He snapped and walked briskly into the wall. The girls winced, expecting to hear the crash of the trolley on the brick but it never came.

"See. Told you he wasn't lying" Sam said triumphantly. "Let's go man." And with a grin she skipped into the brick wall.

"This whole place is insane" Riley muttered. "Why can't they just pick a whole number for a platform? But Nooo. Damn Brits." She gripped the trolley with determination and headed toward the barrier at a run.

After finding herself in front of a scarlet train entitled "The Hogwarts Express", she and Sam continued to follow the boy. "Look, I'm sorry for doubting you" Riley said. "Yeh" Sam added "And thanks for helping us out."

The boy turned and stared coldly at the two girls. "As much as I dreaded it, I helped you. Now why are you two still following me?" he asked, raising a brow for the effectiveness.

"Well, we don't know anyone else so we're just gonna follow you!" Sam exclaimed. "Do you have a problem with that?" Riley asked.

But before he had the chance to answer they heard another voice. "Blaise. Why are you standing around? And who are your friends?" A platinum blonde haired boy asked.

Sam turned to Riley who looked like she was in dreamland. "Earth to Riley" She said waving a hand in front of Riley's face.

Riley merely blinked and stared stupidly at the blonde. Sam snorted. "Oh please! Must you always go for the blondes" Riley looked indignant." I do not ALWAYS go for the blondes." "Really? Name one guy, just one, who wasn't." Riley opened her mouth and then closed it, pouting. "Fine." She sniffed.

"Yes that's right. I think I know you just a little bit better than you do." Sam said. "Bah." Riley glared. The two boys, one whose name was now known to be Blaise, were watching the exchange with interest, or perhaps annoyance.

The boys stood off to the side of the girls talking in low voices. "Who are they?" the platinum haired boy asked. "I don't know Draco, do you expect me to know everything?" Blaise asked.

The boys stared at the two girls. The one who seemed slightly spaced out, had short light brown hair and bright blue eyes, and also fair skinned. She was also quite slim. The other had long, dark brown hair, amber eyes, with a nice complexion.

"What are those on their feet?" Blaise asked Draco who shrugged while staring at their heels. The two boys were silent for a moment. "So what are we going to do?" Draco asked Blaise as the girls approached them.

"Well it's been lovely" Sam began "But we really must be goin'." Riley opened her mouth to protest, but Sam elbowed her in the side. "Thanks Kid." Sam smiled at Blaise, and abruptly grabbed Riley's arm and dragged her onto the train.

"What did you do that for" Riley demanded. She craned her neck to see if she could still catch a glimpse of the boys. "That was my future husband we just ditched"

Sam rolled her eyes. "And I thought I was insane over guys. You don't even know his name." "So! When two people are that in love names just don't matter." Riley cried.

"Whatever. I'm going to find somewhere to sit. All this running into walls has tired me out" Sam said and dragged her trunk along behind her.

"But but but" Riley continued as she followed Sam through the train while searching for a compartment. "We're never gonna make friends if you keep walking away from people!" Riley exclaimed while looking behind her to see if her Sex God had followed her, even though she wouldn't know personally if he was a Sex God, but she vowed to one day find out!

Sam turned around. "Well if you noticed, we're at the back of the train and there are no empty compartments, so looks like we may need to expose ourselves to the public after all."

"Sam you're so silly" Riley said while turning around to a compartment which held two boys and a girl. "Well here goes nothing" Sam said and opened the door.

At the sound of the door being open, three heads shot up.

One boy had red hair and a mass of freckles and the other had jet black hair that stuck out in odd directions. The girl had bushy hair and looked rather annoyed at being interrupted.

"Can we help you?" She asked. "Yep. We're new. Hi I'm Sam." Sam smiled and plopped down next to the red head, who looked a little startled and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm Riley" Riley said and took a seat opposite Sam between the other boy and girl.

Sam turned to the red head. "Wow a red head! I love you." His face quickly turned a bright shade of red to match the hair that Sam loved. The bushy haired girl snorted. "Well we would be happy to help but we were" She began but was cut off by Riley.

"Really? That's great! Here hold this" Riley plunked her various assortments of loose luggage on Hermoine's lap.

The black haired boy held back a laugh. The girl flushed and her eyes flashed angrily. "Now see here" But again she was cut off.

"Hey wow you look like Sam." Riley said, staring at the black haired boy, who had remained quiet until now. "Erm...Excuse me" He looked at Sam and tried to see what resemblance she was talking about.

"Not Me" Sam laughed. "Another Sam! Sam Gibbons" "Should I know him" The boy asked. "No you shouldn't. Ah well never mind." Riley waved a hand carelessly.

The red-haired boy chuckled. "Well Mate, I bet that's the first time you've ever been mistaken for someone other than yourself." Harry shot him a glared and self consciously patted down his bangs.

All conversation (if you want to call it that) was halted by the compartment door being slid open.

The door slid open to reveal the two boys from before. "What are you doing in here?" The platinum blonde haired boy asked the two girls. Riley practically turned into jell-o and became tongue tied so Sam took over.

"There was nowhere else to sit so we came in here." "Uninvited!" Hermoine said exclaimed quite bitterly. "Wow, mudblood, finally making some friends who aren't boys?" Blaise snorted.

"Nobody said I wanted to be friends with them" she snarled.

Riley stood up and walked over to Draco and played with his tie. "You know if you don't want us to hang out with them, then we can leave with you. Well I can leave with you. Then we could go find some hot and steamy closed room and make out like geese" she said to him, trying her best to be seductive.

"Geese?" Draco questioned. Riley let go of his tie and sighed. "Never mind" she mumbled and sat down again next to the Sam Gibbons look alike.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked icily.

"We came to rescue the girls from you. Well not all of the girls, just the new ones" Malfoy said. "They could do better than the boy who wouldn't die, a mudblood and Weaselbee."

Riley perked up for a moment. "Does this mean we actually get to make out like geese?" "Silly Riley" Sam spoke up. "Geese don't make-out" she said shaking her head at her very dense and clueless friend.

Just then a food trolley came along, forcing Blaise and Draco to come in the full way. "Oooh I like this closeness" Riley said winking at Draco who seemed to ignore it.

"What'll it be dears?" asked the witch with a fat wart on her squishy nose. "Oh! Do you have any Fritos!" Sam exclaimed while everyone, except Riley, looked at her as if she had two heads.

The Witch shook her head. "I'm sorry? Fritos? I'm not sure I even know what those are. But we do have a lovely assortments of sweets." She motioned to the candy filled cart. "Sweets are as good as Fritos" Sam cried. The brunette launched herself at the trolley. "I'll have this and this and Ooo! Definitely some of these"

By the time the kindly witch left Sam had bought enough candy to feed a small army. "What?" She demanded of the stares she was receiving. "I like candy." "Me too." Riley nodded, unwrapping a chocolate frog and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Now where were we" She asked through a mouthful of chocolate. "I believe you were flirting with the Blonde." Sam informed her. "Right" Riley turned her attention to Draco and winked. He merely looked at her.

The bushy haired girl had gotten fed up. "Look will you just all leave" "Gladly." Blaise said. "Are you coming" Draco looked at the girls expectantly. "Yes" Riley said immediately. She grabbed Dracos arm and dragged him with her through the door. Blaise followed.

Sam shrugged and continued eating her pumpkin pastie. The three remaining passengers looked at her coldly. "You're friends with them" Ron asked incredously. "I don't I just met them. Blaise showed us how to get on the platform." Sam said. "Well maybe he could give you directions out of here. Can't you tell where you're not wanted" Hermione spat.

"Hermione..." Harry said quietly. Sam looked at him. He was a pretty quiet guy. Not that bad looking either. "Well" Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Okay fine then. Somebody's touchy." Sam glared and got up in a huff. "I'll see you around." She said to the boys and threw Hermione an evil look as she passed. "Bitch..." She muttered.

She wandered in the hall looking for Riley. No doubt she was putting the moves on the hott blonde. She really was insane. God knows what she's up to.

"So, what year are you in?" Riley asked Draco, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She was going to win this sexy Sex God over one was or another, which she was going to make sure of.

"Riley, where's Jules?" Sam asked as she walked up to Riley attempting to practically pin the blonde against the wall. "Umm I think she's in the luggage car with the rest of the pets. Maybe you should go get her though. She doesn't like to be locked up." Sam shrugged and looked down and up the aisles. "Which way to the luggage car?" Sam asked. "Oh I'll take you!" Blaise said, wanting his friend to suffer from Riley hitting on him. "Blaise" Draco said warningly, but Blaise merely stared at his friend and then left with Sam sniggering.

"So" Riley began. "You still didn't tell me what year you're in" Riley said, playing with her hair slightly. "Sixth" Draco said curtly. "Wow, us too" Riley said. "Does this mean we'll have all of our classes together?" Draco shrugged "Depends on the house I guess." Riley twirled her hair once more.

"I don't even know your name and you're already coming onto me?" Draco asked. "Well you're like a godly Sex God or something. It just radiates off of your oh so sexy self" Riley said, licking her lips. She was really trying too hard. "Ok well incase you haven't caught it yet, my name's Draco" he said sticking out a hand, but instead she embraced him in a hug. "Oh boy" he said.

She pulled away and then said. "I'm Riley, and my friend, that's Sam. We're from Canada." Draco kept walking down the aisles, glaring at random people.

They finally came to a compartment which Draco opened. There were two big lugs sitting there who seemed, if possible, more clueless than Riley. "Wow, you two are like piggy-back material!" Riley exclaimed while sitting as close to Draco as she possibly could. At that moment she wondered what was taking Sam and Blaise so long.

The people in question were in fact having a bit of trouble. Who knew they put security spells on the luggage cart. Blaise and Sam certainly didn't. So now they were trapped. "Trapped like rats. How Fitting." Sam grinned and looked at a few of the squeaking rodents in their cages.

"I do not like animals" Blaise looked at the many squawking, howling, and croaking beasts with repulsion. "Foul little things." In response to this the noise went up a level. "Great job." Sam winced covering her ears. "SHUT THE UP" Immediate silence followed.

Blaise shot her a nonplussed look. She just shrugged and perched on top of a trunk. "My voice has that effect on people. So how long do you suppose we'll be stuck in here" "Until the train stops, unless someone comes looking for us." answered. "Well the chances of that are slim. Your friend will have his hands full trying to defend himself from Riley."

Blaise snickered "Pansy won't be too pleased." "Pansy" "His girlfriend." Sam laughed, picturing Riley's face when she found out Draco had a girlfriend. It would be priceless. Oh but then the crazy lunatic revenge plans would come. "So when does the train stop" Sam asked. Blaise sighed "Not for a few more hours." Sam groaned.

Riley sat in the compartment in silence, gawking at Draco who was looking out the window. Just then the door opened to reveal a girl with shoulder length black hair and an expression that looked like she had a stick up her ass or something.

"Could you stop gawking at my boyfriend?" the girl said and pushed Riley aside to sit next to him. Draco looked over to her and then turned back to the window. The girl came right up to Draco and kissed his cheek. "Who's she?" she muttered in his ear. "New student, saved her from Saint Potter" Draco murmured.

The girl turned to Riley. "I'm Pansy. Who are you?" she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Did you say you are a pansy or that your name was Pansy? Because it's really hard to tell with a name like that" Riley said. "Why you little" Pansy began as she drew her wand, but Draco stopped her.

"We have to win against Gryffindor this year, so no hexing the new ones." Pansy's face became white for a moment. "Ones? As in plural?" Pansy asked and Draco nodded. "You mean there's two of her?" she spat out.

"Hey!" Riley cried. "I resent that!" "Let's just hope you don't get in Slytherin with us" Pansy said and turned to Draco. Riley stood up. "I'm going to look for Sam and Blaise. See you around Draco" she said while winking at him and watching Pansy becoming enraged.

Riley wandered around aimlessly, asking random students for directions. A couple looked at her suspiciously, especially a Prefect, when she asked where the luggage cart was. She eventually found her destination. "Samma" She asked popping her head inside the door. "RILEY" Sam screamed jumping down from the trunk she was sitting on. "SAM" Riley screamed back running into the cart. "RILEY" Sam screamed again although this time there was a different tone in her voice. "Don't Close The Door"

Sam and Blaise both dived at the door. Riley was startled and jumped back slamming the door firmly shut. "Geez you people are so weird. Look I can open it again." Riley rolled her eyes and pulled at the door handle. The door didn't budge. Sam and Blaise looked at Riley with murder in their eyes. "You...you..." Blaise breathed heavily not even able to think of words to describe his rage.

Riley gave a squeak and jumped behind Sam. "Get the psycho away from me" She cried. "I can't believe you closed it! Now we're stuck again! AGAIN! Did you know you run out of interesting things to do in a baggage cart after a certain amount of time" Sam looked on the verge of tears. "I'm going to die in here!"

"Well you see" Riley began. "We wouldn't be in this predicament if that so called Pansy bitch hadn't come into the cart, just as Draco and I were having a moment!" she squealed. Blaise snorted at that and stared into nothingness once more.

"Wait a minute" Sam said. "You had a moment with that guy you've been all over since that compartment incident?" Riley grinned. "Friggen right I did…even if he didn't know it was a moment and was just staring out the window…but it meant something to me!" Sam just stared at Riley. "You jerk" she said. "What?" Riley said.

There was a silent moment until Sam finally said "Is her name really Pansy?" Riley nodded. "And she looks like one too." Sam broke into laughter and Blaise said "I'll agree with you on that one."

Riley then turned to Sam. "So you've been in here all this time and you haven't let Jules out?" "I don't think that's a good idea" Sam began as Riley came across her cage and opened it just a Jules escaped, clearly ready to rave around the luggage cart and pounce on anything that moved.

She saw Blaise tapping his toes and immediately tried to chew his shoes all to pieces. "Argh!" he yelled. "I hate animals!"

Riley bent down and scooped up her cat. "It's ok Jules. He really means that he loves you." She cooed. The cat merely gave a meow and struggled in her arms. "Juulles. Come on." Riley whined tightening her grip on the cat. "She's gonna scratch you." Sam said. "Better her than us." Blaise eyed the cat distastefully. "Flea infested thing." Jules flattened her ears. "She heard you! You hurt her feelings" Riley glared at him.

"Apologize" She held the cat out to him. "No I most certainly will not. It's a cat for god's sake." He said. "Fine then." Riley let the miffed cat drop on the floor and it promptly proceeded to try to climb Blaise's legs. He howled in pain.

"GET THE DAMN THING OFF" Blaise shook his leg trying to get rid of the cat, who was clinging on for dear life. "You should have apologized." Riley sniffed. "Ok. I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! Now will you please get the thing off" Riley nodded and detached Jules from his leg.

Blaise winced at the bloody tattered rag that was once his pant leg. "What's all the yelling about" A voice drawled. Draco was leaning against the doorway with an eyebrow arched in question and a smirk plastered on his face.

Riley quickly locked Jules back in her cage at the sight of Draco and fixed her hair quickly. "Draco, don't let the door…" Blaise began but it was too late for the door slammed shut. "Shut" Blaise said and buried his head in his hands. "Why me?" he muttered. "Why couldn't it have been anyone but me?" "What are you going on about Blaise? I can open the door. See?" Draco fiddled with the door but it didn't budge.

Once again the color from Draco's face drained. "You mean I'm stuck in here with her?" he indicated to Riley who immediately came to his side. "I know, it's fate isn't it?" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

Sam rolled her eyes and sat on a crate again. "Are we there yet?" she whined. "No, not for another hour and a half" Blaise said looking at his watch. Everyone sighed and Draco and Riley sat down on the floor.

"This is taking too long" Riley complained while twiddling her thumbs. "I know" Sam said. "Let's have a hot and steamy orgy, right here right now" she said as serious as she could. "Ok!" Riley jumped up suddenly, but Sam saw the horrified expressions on the boys' faces and laughed.

"I'm just kidding" she said, but then wickedly added while raising an eyebrow and grinning maliciously, "Or am I?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment "Though it wouldn't be an orgy really because there are only four of us. So it would be a foursome. Unless of course you want to add animals."

Blaise gave a startled choking noise. "But I'm not really for beastiality." Riley nodded. "A foursome it is then." Draco looked absolutely repulsed. "You think that I am taking any part in something like that in a luggage cart?" He asked disbelievingly.

"So you'd do it outside of a luggage cart then" Sam asked tilting her head to the side and observing him. His face flushed and Blaise laughed. "Ooo kinky." Riley grinned and moved closer to him. Draco scowled and scooted away from her.

"Man you guys have no sense of humor." Riley sighed "This is going to be a loong trip." She leaned back on a trunk. Sam twirled her hair around a finger, humming. Draco and Blaise leaned in a corner and held a mumbled conversation. The only other sound was the shaking of the train and the occasional squeak from an animal.

"Man, this is taking forever" Riley complained as her stomach growled. "My stomach is telling me it's time for food" she said. Sam scowled at her. "You're always hungry, even after you eat, which is like continuously! And even with your nonstop eating you don't gain a pound! You jerk!"

Riley looked at her. "So do you have any of those cauldron cakes left in your bag?" she asked Sam who grumbled and pulled one out. Riley grabbed it from her immediately and scarped it down. "That was definitely not enough!" she said reaching for Sam's bag and taking another.

"Hey!" Sam yelled and pulled her bag back. "Get your own food!" Riley looked at her for a moment. "That's what I'm doing." Sam looked at her quizzically for a moment.

"Well you're not eating it so why waste it when it can very well become my food?" Sam rolled her eyes and popped a chocolate frog in her mouth and rereading the card several times hoping it would pass time.

"'He worked hard to create the' ...blaaaah I can't even finish it." Sam groaned. She lay down and covered her face with an arm. The train made a swift turn and Sam gave a startled squeak as she fell off her makeshift bed on top of Riley who was stuffing her face full of candy.

"Umph" Riley cried as she was knocked to the ground. "Oww." Sam rolled off her friend and sat up pushing her hair out of her face to try to see. "Noooo! My foood" Riley wailed as she tried to scrape off the squished remains of a pasty off the floor.

"Don't eat that! It's germy" Sam said. Riley pouted. "Fine." She sat down next to her friend and crossed her arms.

The boys had been suspiciously quiet. They were no longer huddled secretly in a corner but each sat quietly on a trunk looking, well, despondent.

The train gave a sudden lurch and the whistle blew as it stopped. "Finally!" Blaise said absolutely relieved and standing up abruptly. The door was opened and a man that was bigger than the average man looked at them. "What 'er you lot doin' in 'ere?" he asked while pulling down some trunks as the four of them jumped out. "Long story" Sam said.


	2. Sam Gibbons

** A/N> Riley: Come on people! You can do better than 3 reviews! Sam: Friggen Right eh?**

**Katarina McGonagall->Riley: Who knows if Brits callCandian Yanks? We'll find out...I have my sources ;-) Sam: Icy Shits suck**

**bobkat2007-> Riley: What...I likegeese... Sam: By that she means she likes to make out with them... Riley: Do not! Sam: Liar...I caught you...Riley: Man and u call me a liar...Sam: Grrr Riley: Arrr Sam: The End**

**Monica7725->Riley: Sam was just obsessed with Sirius...who could blame her? Sam: We're usually both insane so we have to keep one of us normal once in a while...Just wait...I get crazy later on :D**

**_Chapter 2_**

They turned to see a very steep hill they had a feeling they'd end up walking up. "Where are those two boys from the compartment?" Riley asked Draco, for once acting somewhat normal towards him. "Here they come now" he said pointing in the direction that both of the large boys were at and sure enough they were headed towards them.

Sam grinned. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Riley grinned back. "I think I am thinking what your think my dearest Samma."

"Hey kid. What's your name" Sam asked the taller of the two. He looked genuinely shocked to be addressed. "Goyle." He said after a moment. "What's your name" Riley turned to the other one who grunted"Crabbe." Sam winked at Riley. "Well Crabbe, Goyle. How would you like to do us a huge favor" She smiled. They looked at each other in confusion and then at Draco, who shrugged.

Not waiting for an answer they both jumped on the large boys' backs. "ONWARD" Riley cheered pointing toward the castle. The boys weren't sure quite what was going on yet and they didn't know whether to throw the girls or leave them on.

"Come on buddy. You're a little slow aren't you? We want to go to the castle. Get goin'" Sam ordered, patting him on the shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle turned once again to Draco. He was looking at the girls bemusedly and he nodded to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I feel so tall" Riley said and Sam laughed. The wind blew forcefully and the girls ducked their heads.

"Wow, these guys make good piggy-back givers!" Riley exclaimed while many students were staring at her and Sam. Blaise and Draco walked up the hill together beside Crabbe and Goyle.

"How come we never got them to carry us up the hill?" Blaise complained as he tried to even his breath from climbing the hill. "Because it would look gay" Draco said turning to Blaise. "Well it would definitely be much easier than this." Blaise said while rolling his eyes. "This is just ridiculous."

Just then, the bushy haired girl from the train knocked into Goyle purposely who lost his balance and grabbed onto Crabbe, and both boys ended up throwing both girls off. Draco noticed the dream team headed up the hill and he muttered something that made a tree root spring up and Hermoine tripped over it exposing her Tuesday underwear, when in fact it was Wednesday.

Draco and Blaise high fived each other then turned back to see if Crabbe, Goyle and the girls were ok.

"I think I broke something." Riley moaned. She tried to sit up but Goyle was placed firmly on her legs. She jiggled them to make him take the hint to move. He eventually got it and got up.

Draco held out a hand to help her up and she grabbed it not letting go when she was up. He shot her an annoyed look and struggled to free his hand. "Can somebody get him off me" Sam's muffled squeak came from underneath Crabbe. "Don't worry Sam! I'll save you" Riley cried, clutching onto Crabbe's arm and trying to pull him up.

"Can't breathe." Sam wheezed when the weight was lifted off of her. Draco and Blaise pulled her up from the ground and steadied her. "She is going to pay" Sam threw a murderous look at the entrance where Hermione had disappeared.

Riley nodded "She is going to burn in Hell" and she shook her fist for emphasize. Sam paused and looked at her. "A little too dramatic?" Riley asked. "Yeah just a little." Sam said.

Deciding they didn't want to fall off of Crabbe and Goyle's backs again, they decided to walk the rest of the way up to Hogwarts where a tight lipped woman greeted them, raising an eyebrow slightly to see that they were with Slytherin's but shrugged it off.

"You're Sam and Riley, the transfer students, correct?" she asked. "Yup that's us!" Sam exclaimed as the boys started to walk away. "Bye Draco. I love you!" Riley yelled loud enough for him and many others to hear her.

Sam laughed as Draco slunk down in the crowd and hurried into the castle as fast as he could without running. Riley sighed in a love struck way and Sam could've sworn her eyes were in the shape of hearts (just like in the movies). The woman cleared her throat and then said "Would you please follow me to be sorted?"

They followed the woman through a large hall and then into a small room to the side. "You will wait here until the first years are sorted. Someone will be sent to get you." She said shortly and briskly walked away, closing the door behind her.

"Man this is so exciting! I wonder what house we'll get in." Riley said, jumping up and down. "Probably Hufflepuff" Sam mused. Riley stopped her jumping and looked at her. "Why's that" "Well because, we're not smart enough for Ravenclaw, or Brave enough for Gryffindor and I really don't think we're mean enough to be in Slytherin."

"But Draco's in Slytherin! WE MUST BE IN SLYTHERIN" Riley had a sort of mad determined look in her eyes. Sam sighed. If she didn't get into Slytherin it wasn't going to be pretty.

There was a knock on the door and a student wearing a badge embroidered with a "P" opened the door. "Come this way." He said leading them into the giant hall again and then through a giant set of doors.

Both girls walked through the doors and were breath taken by the amount of students there actually were. "Wow there's a lot of you aren't there" Sam said loud enough for everyone to hear. A slight chuckle rang through the crowd as they both made their way up to the stage.

They first called Riley up who skipped to the stool. "Hmmm, where to put you" the hat said inside of her mind. "If you put me in Slytherin I'll give you a cookie" Riley thought to the hat. "Hat's don't eat cookies, but seeing as you're determined to be with Mr. Malfoy" Riley smiled at this comment "let it be SLYTHERIN!" Riley giggled and skipped down to the table and sat down next to the brute that had attempted to carry her up the hill. "Hi buuuuddy!" She said to Crabbe who merely grunted.

Next Sam walked up to the stool. "Just put me with Riley please. Those Slytherins will do something awful to her if she's left alone" Sam thought to the hat. "But you're not really Slytherin material" that hat mentally told her. "Neither is Riley, but you put her there." "Ok ok, then it is SLYTHERIN!"

Sam grinned and hopped from the stool. She walked to the Slytherin table and squeezed herself in between Riley and Crabbe. "You are so lucky the hat listened to me." She muttered. Riley just smiled at her, in complete bliss that she was now in Draco's house and would have an excellent chance of stalking him.

The object of Riley's obsession was sitting a few people away in between Blaise and Pansy. Pansy laughed loudly and clung to Draco's arm. This was bad for Draco since he had his fork in that hand. He sighed impatiently and dropped his fork.

He really just wanted to eat and go to bed. Today had been tiring. First his mother had received an urgent letter and had abruptly left, leaving him to find his own way of transportation to the station and then he had met those two girls. They certainly were strange. Especially the one that insisted on harassing him even when he asked her to stop. Though they were oddly amusing at times.

"Wow, even watching him eat is heaven" Riley sighed while missing her mouth with her fork and staring at Draco. "He's such a godly Sex God" Riley said to Sam. "And how would you know that?" Sam said raising an eyebrow. "I just know" she said tapping her mind. "I am psychic after all" Riley said proudly while straightening up in her seat.

Riley then turned to Crabbe. "Are you gonna eat that?" she asked indicating to his bowl of pudding. Sam punched Riley's arm. "Owww what!" "The table is full of everything but that pudding and you wanna be mean and take someone else's?"

Riley shrugged. "Food's food, plus we're Slytherins so we have to be mean!" Riley frowned at the food in front of her. "What's wrong?" Sam asked her. Riley sniffed "I miss you obsessing over Sam Gibbons." "Oh my" Sam said while rolling her eyes.

"Well technically he's right over there." Sam nodded towards Harry. "Yeah but he doesn't look very happy." Riley said. It was true; he sat rolling the food around on his plate, apparently oblivious to the conversations of his friends. "Maybe he just needs a girl like me to bring some light in his life" Sam laughed.

"Though I think I'll have to wait my turn. I don't think I'm the only girl who wants Harry Potter." Riley's food missed her mouth again. "THAT'S Harry Potter" She asked. Sam rolled her eyes. "For someone supposed to be psychic you sure do miss a lot."

"Wow so we were this close to a famous person? I can't believe it." "Well I wouldn't get too excited, Draco seems to hate him." Riley swallowed a spoonful of pudding before answering. "Well then I hate him too, though he's still pretty."

They made it to the common room and Riley and Sam sat in a corner away from everyone else. Riley, of course, was staring at Draco and Pansy who were sitting on the couch, arms around each other and kissing furiously. Riley sighed a depressing sigh. "What does she have that I don't have, other than a name that seems to describe her personality well?" Riley asked Sam.

"Well" Sam said looking back and forth between the two girls. "Maybe it's the whole thing where she has a chest and you don't" Sam shrugged. Riley threw a pillow at her. "Hey! You're not so good in that department either!"

Which was true when it came to all the girls in Slytherin Sam and Riley seemed miniature when it came to that. "Well this is awful depressing" Sam said while stretching.

"Maybe padded bras?" She suggested. Riley shook her head. "I'm wearing one now. Do you see any difference" She sucked in her breath and stuck out her chest. "Well if you tilt your head sideways and squint a little." Riley exhaled loudly and fell back on the couch. "It's useless I am doomed to small" A cough interrupted her.

A tall bulky girl was standing uncomfortably in front of them. "Yees" Riley asked. "Well you're sitting on my book." She muttered. "OH! Sorry" They got up and allowed her to get it. The title said "Standard Potions Level 6". She nodded her thanks.

"Hey what's your name" Sam asked as she turned to leave. "Millicent...Bulstrode." She said. "Hi! I'm Sam and this is Riley" Sam elbowed Riley who was still looking at her chest forlornly. "Hi." She said. "Can you show us which dorm is ours? We're in sixth year and" Sam began "Yeah I'm in sixth too. I'll show you where it is. Come on." She motioned for them to follow her. "I don't know that we have the best room mates but it's Slytherin so what can you expect."

"So who all are we roomies with?" Riley asked Millicent. "Well there are both of you, myself, Pansy…" "Woah, wait a minute!" Riley exclaimed. "I have to share a room with the Sex God stealer!" Millicent chuckled. "You're exactly like every girl at Hogwarts" she said to Riley. "How?" Riley questioned. "Everyone wants Draco, Blaise or that stupid Gryffindor Harry Potter kid." Sam started coughing suddenly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Sam here has a thing for Harry just because he looks like Sam Gibbons!" Riley grinned from ear to ear. Sam elbowed Riley in the ribs. "Owwww, well you do!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do NOT!" "You do too! Just admit it!" "Rawr" Sam said.

"Who the hell is Sam Gibbons?" Millicent asked, slightly confused by the conversation between the two girls. "Oh this boy back home that looks like Harry Potter." Millicent nodded. "I see…I think."

"Well if you see or not I just like him because he's good looking. I don't really like him I just like him." Sam stated. "That's makes everything clearer." Millicent said sarcastically. Sam just smiled. "You just wait. We'll land one of them." Riley looked determined. "Yeah" Sam said, fighting back a yawn. "Go team us"

"Well this is it." Millicent said, opening the door with a large silver 6 on it. It was a large stone circular room with no windows and candles seemed to be the only source of light. The beds curtains were dark green and the bed spreads were black. Sam shuddered. This place gave her the creeps.

Riley seemed to be quite at home and she threw herself down on the bed next to her things. "Mmmm pillows." She sighed into a large fluffy one. "It's so...dark." Sam said. Millicent shrugged "You get used to it after a while. The bathroom is in there." She pointed to an ajar door near the back of the room.

Sam sat on the edge of Riley's bed and sighed. "What's the matter" Riley asked lifting up the pillow slightly to look at her. Sam shook her head"Nothing it's just different then I thought it would be." "Well this IS Slytherin." "Yeah but it could have been at least a little less...scary"

The three girls stayed up and talked for a while and Millicent told them of her past experiences at Hogwarts. She told them all about the first year with the so called 'Evil' Professor Quirrel, second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, third year Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, fourth year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and fifth year with the rise of Voldemort.

"And Harry Potter was involved in all of these events" Millicent concluded. "Wow" Sam said dreamily. "He's so brave." "Why do you think he's in Gryffindor?" Millicent asked. "Oh but there was a nasty rumor going around that the sorting hat had wanted him in Slytherin, but he was too good for it I guess...more like we're too good for him, or so Malfoy says."

"That's not true!" Sam burst out. "I mean, they're just houses right? Why do they really matter?" she finished in a small voice. Millicent looked to Sam with dark eyes. "Whatever house you're in depicts what your future holds for you." "Wow" Riley said, her mouth slightly open.


	3. Whipped Cream and Caught

**A/N-> Ok we wanted to post this a little later to see if we would get some more reviewers, but we obviously didn't :( Oh well! Please review this chapter!**

**bobkat2007 -> Riley: She's my follower, what can I say? Sam: Let's all hop around like Easter Bunnies!**

**Katarina McGonagall-> Riley: We're gonna do something great one day to Hermoine, and I can't help it if I am truly in love with Draco!Sam: Your moms whole wheat bubba!**

**Monica7725 -> Riley: Special students nudges Sam look we're special!I do NOT get embarassed :P Sam: Rawr I'm a lion!**

**Chapter 3**

Sam coughed "Well that's just a little too creepy for me. I'm out of here." She stood up abruptly and made for the door. "Samma! Wait for me!" Riley rolled off the bed and followed Sam. "Where are you goin'?" Riley asked.

They both blinked their eyes trying to get used to the dark. "I don't know," Sam said, "Out of here anyway." "Why are we whispering?" "Because it's dark and if you don't whisper the monsters will hear you and come and get you." "MONSTERS!" Riley squeaked and grabbed Sams arm, tugging her back towards their dorm.

Sam laughed, "I was only joking. Come on let's see what down this way." They walked down the dark hallway, staying close to the wall. "This feels like we're spies." Riley whispered. Sam grinned and did a semi-roll, brandishing her wand. Riley giggled and followed her lead.

The girls continued down the long dark hallway, their hands now up and positioned like they were guns so they could be like that muggle character, 007 James Bond. "KaPOWEE!" Riley yelled, acting like she was shooting at Sam who then clutch her stomach and fell to the floor as if she were dying.

Sam then started speaking like she was a mob leader. "Johnny, you tell Paulie that he's the man of the house now and to take after me" she said and then closed her eyes and was motionless. After a few moments silence Riley shook Sam who was still lifeless. "Come on Sam" she said "Don't do this to me now."

She continued to shake her when Sam bolted up and Riley screamed. Sam started laughing uncontrollably. "You should've seen the look on your face!" Sam exclaimed while standing up and continuing down the hallway.

"I'm gonna get you back for that one." Riley waved her wand threateningly. Sam looked over her shoulder. "You wouldn't!" Her eyes widened and she quickened her pace down the hallway. "Oh Yes I Would! RICTUSEMPRA!" Riley cried.

Sam was overcome with the tickling sensation and she fell to the ground laughing. "You-Are-Such-A Jerk!" She wheezed in between giggles. She pulled out her wand and yelled "Confundus!" Strangely the confusion charm had no effect what so ever on Riley. She just smiled and prepared to hit Sam with another tickling charm.

"Nooo!" Sam cried as she was hit again and another round of giggles followed. Clutching her stomach she dodged down the hallway, with Riley close behind her. "I said I was sorry." Sam's eyes were welled up with tears from all the laughter.

She grabbed a handle to a door and threw herself inside, casting a tickling hex at Riley. Riley lay on the floor with a tickling sensation all over her body. It finally started to wear off and she followed Sam through a door.

She stopped next to Sam who was staring all around her. It was then that Riley clued in and saw what she was staring at. This was the sixth year boys' dormitory and many of the boys, including the Sex God and Blaise, lay on top of their beds in nothing but boxers, fast asleep.

Riley and Sam both dropped their jaws and stared for quite an amount of time. They finally realized, after drool had slid down their chins, that they should probably get out before one of the boys woke up and had to go to the bathroom or something so Sam grabbed hold of Riley's arm and practically drug her out to the hallway.

"What did you do that for?" Riley demanded. "I was trying to capture the image of Draco half naked in my mind!" Sam considered this for a moment. "Well yes that is a very nice image..." She began replaying the picture in her head, forgetting what she was going to say.

Riley gave Sam a sharp poke in the side reminding her that she was in mid sentence. "BUT they could've woken up! And that wouldn't have been cool." Riley pouted "Then we would have gotten to see Draco half naked AND angry."

Sam nodded "And then dear, he would have killed us for waking him from his beauty sleep." Riley opened her mouth to speak but a loud rumbling came out instead. "My tummy says it's time for food." She grinned. Sam laughed. "I could go for some pie right now." "Lemon pie!" Riley was practically drooling. "Mmmmm...Lemon pie." Sam was now dreamy eyed.

"Sam, have I told you lately how much I love you?" Riley said to Sam while they were walking through the darkened hallways looking for the kitchens. "Of course dear, and I love you too." "Sam, you're making me teary eyed" Riley said faking some sniffles.

They came to a picture of what seemed to be a very disoriented knight. Sam poked the knight in the chest and he fell over. "Oooo pretty pony!" Riley exclaimed noticing the horse on the side of the picture.

"One day I'm gonna have a pony as pretty as that one" Riley told Sam while walking down the hallways after tickling the information out of the knight. They had to look for a picture of a bowl of fruit and tickle the pear. "And voila!" Sam said turning the corner to reveal the painting.

"You're mine now you little vegetable!" "Sam…that's a fruit." Riley corrected her. "Of course! Like I said. A fruit!" She tickled the pear mercilessly, until it had a spasm of giggles and swung aside to reveal a door. Sam bowed and swung an arm outrageously in front of her. "After joo." Why thank you Samma." Riley grinned and skipped through the door way.

Sam followed her doing a bunny hop. "Wow" Riley stopped short, causing Sam to smash into her. They both stared in awe at the massive, well lit kitchen, with house elves swarming everywhere. Aside from the small army of house elves there were dozens of well stocked pantry shelves. "We have found Utopia!" Sam cried.

It was at that moment when Sam saw the cupboard that was stocked full of whipped cream in the spray cans. She nudged Riley in the ribs and pointed to it. "Friggen Right" Riley grinned at the sight. Just then some little house elves came and bowed low to the two girls.

"What would the Miss's be wanting?" one named Dobby asked. "Lemon Pie!" Sam exclaimed almost immediately. Within the next few seconds three lemon pies of different sizes were brought over to the girls. "Which one will you be wanting?" Dobby asked. Sam pointed to the largest one, drool issuing out of her mouth.

"Ewwww Sam stop drooling! It's only a pie. It's not like it's Draco in his boxers" Riley said, then thinking back to earlier that night she started to drool also. While the house elves were turned away, Sam and Riley both ran to the cupboard and hid as many cans of whipped cream under their shirts. Dobby came back over to them. "Why is the Miss's all lump?" he asked.

"Uhhh...I get hives from kitchens." Sam mumbled. "Yeah me too." Riley agreed, nodding her head up and down vigorously. "We really should go...so If you'll just excuse us..." They both grabbed a pie from the house elves and ran for the door. A can of whipped cream dropped from underneath Sam's shirt.

"SHIT! THEY'RE ONTO US! RUNN!" Sam screamed as the tiny army of house elves gave a collective gasp of shock and anger. The two girls dashed out of the kitchen and ran as far as they could until they collapsed underneath a portrait of an elderly witch with a pet hippo.

"You don't think they'll follow us do you?" Riley asked. "Nawh...they're too scared to leave the kitchen." Sam dipped her finger into a lemon pie. Riley slapped her hand. "Ouch!" Sam glared, "What was that for?" "You don't eat with your hands! It's not polite."

"Well do you see any forks around?" Riley nodded and pulled two forks out of her pocket. Sam's mouth opened in amazement. "Ok...that is weird." Riley just shrugged and said "I keep them for emergencies." "Of course. Who knows when you might need a fork?" Sam snorted and scooped a huge mouthful of pie onto her fork.

After finishing their delicious pie, they found their way back to the Slytherin Common Room. "Sam, I miss Sam" Riley said. "I miss Sam too" Sam said. "He was so British and hot with his Bloody Hell and such" Sam mimicked a fake British accent.

"Man, we need to put this whipped cream away" Riley said while stifling a yawn. "And take a nap" Sam said as Riley nodded her agreement. "More like go to sleep since it is like one thirty in the morning" Riley said to Sam.

They both yawned and carried the whipped cream up to their dormitory and crawled helplessly into their beds. They both slowly drifted off to sleep, Riley dreaming of her Sex God and Sam dreaming of purple cows floating on a neon pink cloud. Sam giggled in her sleep as Riley held her pillow close and sighed.

Sam was woken up by the sound of Riley muttering and making strange grunting noises in her sleep. She rolled over groggily and looked at the clock. '3:48 am'. A loud giggle sounded from Riley's bed. Sam crawled out of her bed and wrapped a blanket around her.

She opened Riley's bed curtains slightly to see Riley burying her face in a pillow and saying "Mmm...Draco...Hehe Don't do that...No...not THAT...heheh...Lower...a little lower..." Sam burst into a silent fit of giggles. "I don't think I'd like it south of the Border." Sam drawled, mocking Draco's voice.

Riley snorted and opened one eye slightly. "Huhh?" She mumbled, peering up at Sam. "Well now that you're awake." Sam said beaming down at her, "Let's go eat some whipped cream and stare at some hott Slytherins."

"Man, if I were a guy I think I'd have a flaming hard-on from that dream" Riley whispered as they crept up the boys staircases, each holding a can of whipped cream. "By the sounds of it I would agree" Sam said while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I made sounds?" Riley asked horrified. Sam grinned while nodding furiously. "And they were very orgasmic." Riley thought to herself for a moment. "That's funny" Riley said. "Why's that?" Sam asked.

Riley finished the mouthful of whipped cream and then said "Because he was only hanging curtains, but he was shirtless so that made it even better." Sam just stared at her friend. "You mean to say that all he was doing was hanging curtains?" Riley nodded. "Yellow ones with pretty pink roses."

Sam shook her head in amazement. "You are one messed up kid." Riley shot her a goofy smile, before filling her mouth with whipped cream. "Ah! And here we are!" Sam announced stopping at a door with the shiny silver six engraved on it. She opened it slightly and then turned to Riley.

"Now remember we've got to be stealth. It would suck to get caught." Sam whispered to her. "That means no drooling or girly screams and absolutely NO touching!" Riley pouted "You're a fine one to talk about touching." Sam stuck her tongue out at her. "I have never once touched a guy without his consent." "Suuure." Riley said, swinging open the door and creeping into the room.

She stopped at Draco's bed and got a good view of his well toned chest. "Impressive." Sam whispered and shot a giant amount of whipped cream in her mouth. "Very nice Indeed." Riley just nodded, too lost in the beauty that was a half naked Draco.

The two girls had fallen asleep on the boys' floor and they suddenly heard a high pitched sugary sweet voice coming from the stairwell. "Drakie! It's me! Pansy!" Riley shook Sam and the two rolled under separate beds, Sam under Blaise's and Riley under Draco's. They heard the door swing open and heard Pansy's footsteps cross the room.

Her feet were right beside Riley's face. God that woman needs a pedicure, Riley thought at the sight of her grimy feet. They also smelled pretty grimy too which definitely not impress her at all. Sam was trying as hard as she possibly could to conceal her giggles as Pansy shook Draco awake.

"Draco, breakfast is starting soon. Are you coming?" she asked. "Mmm just let me get changed first" Draco mumbled climbing out of bed.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch?" Pansy asked seductively, but Draco pushed her out of the room. Seeing that the other boys were luckily still asleep he pulled his boxers down on the spot.

Sam could no longer hold it and burst into uncontrolled laughter. This made Draco give a startled jump. He looked around the room wildly for the source of the giggles. "Sam! You blew our cover!" Riley muffled cry came from under Draco's bed. She rolled out from under only to be faced with a very startling sight. Sam's hysteria only increased as Draco jumped back in horror at the sight of Riley rolling out from under his bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He yelled, desperately trying to cover himself up. "Looking for these?" Riley said weakly, holding up his boxers and then dissolving into giggles. "Draco would you kindly shut up some of us are trying to sleep." Blaise muttered from his bed.

"AND SOME OF US WERE TRYING TO GET DRESSED IN PRIVACY!" He grabbed his boxers from Riley and hurriedly put them on. "Uhm Draco...you have them on backwards." Sam pointed out. At the sound of her voice Blaise popped his bed ridden head out of his drapes.

"What's going on?" "Oh we're just havin' a little party." Sam laughed. Blaise stared down at her on the ground. "Whipped cream?" She offered the bottle to him.

Footsteps were heard once more from outside of the door. "Draco, why are you yelling?" came Pansy's voice. "No reason, Muffin" Draco said loud enough for her to hear. "Well I'm coming in there" she said while trying to open the door but Draco quickly leaned against it. "No need to" he called. "Too bad" she said and kicked the door open.

Riley had hidden back under Draco's bed and Blaise did the first thing he could think of to do with Sam. He pulled her into a lip locker. Riley had to suppress her giggles at this sight, and the fact that Draco's boxers were still backwards. "Why is she in here?" Pansy asked icily while indicating to Sam. "Why does it look like she's in here? She and Blaise are obviously a thing now."

Sam pulled away from Blaise for a moment, her face beet red. "We are?" she asked excitedly. "Don't be stupid buttercup, of course we are" Blaise said through clenched teeth. "Alright I can live like this" she said while being pulled back into Blaise's lips.

"And where did that other twerp go?" Pansy asked. Draco shrugged, "Probably to breakfast. But if you could excuse me, I still need to get dressed" he said while pushing her out the door. He finally closed the door behind her and Riley climbed out from under the bed.

"How are you supposed to breathe while doing this?" Sam asked when she finally pulled away, very out of breath.

"Well, Cody taught me this thing with-" Riley began but Sam cut her off. "I don't want to know what Cody taught you." She shuddered. Riley shrugged "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you pass out due to lack of air the next time you make out with Blaise." Blaise glared at them. "There won't be a next time." Sam pouted.

Draco turned on both girls and gave them an icy cold stare. "Now you had both better leave. I don't know what you think you were doing in here but if I ever catch you again I'll-" "You'll what? Drop your pants in front of us?" Sam said with a mischievous grin. "I believe you've already done that, but if you'd like to again...then please go right ahead." Riley giggled.

Draco gave them both a murderous glare. "Fine we're leaving." Sam threw her hands up in the air. "Come Riley." Riley took once last look at Draco, whose chest was heaving with his barely contained rage. "He's even sexier when he's angry." She thought to herself.

Sam grabbed her arm and they walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Draco turned to Blaise. "What are you smirking at?" He snapped. "So you flashed them the Malfoy family jewels eh?" He chuckled. "That must have been a sight." "Oh Shut Up! At Least I didn't have my tongue shoved down one of their throats."

Riley and Sam walked down the staircase and luckily avoided any other Slytherins. Noticing they were still in their pajamas they made their way up to their dormitory and changed. They made their way down to the Great Hall and sat next to their piggy back buddy's.

"Hey guys, feel like giving us a ride to transfiguration this morning?" Sam asked them brightly. They merely grunted and shoved their faces with scrambled eggs. "Ewww how anyone can eat eggs I really don't know. They're just so icky!" Riley complained and grabbed an uncooked poptart that Sam made a disgusted face at.

She then took a can of whipped cream and glanced around, and then realizing the no one but Sam was watching, she covered the whole thing in whipped cream. "You are seriously gross man" Sam told Riley while taking a bite out of her muffin.

The bell rang for first class and Riley and Sam instantly hopped onto the backs of Crabbe and Goyle, ready to be taken to their first class.


	4. Who tooted?

**Chapter 4 - Who tooted?**

At their entrance McGonagall shot them both sharp looks. They both hopped off of Crabbe and Goyle and made their way to two seats at the very back. "The back is better; you can get away with more." Sam yawned and leaned back into her chair.

Riley gave her a quizzical look. "What exactly are we going to do that's bad?" She asked. Sam grinned. "Oh I don't know. Whatever comes to mind I suppose." "That could be dangerous knowing us." "Pffft." The rest of the students slowly filed in and when Draco entered with Pansy clinging to his arm the girls burst into giggles.

He turned slightly red and scowled at them. Pansy sent them the meanest look she could muster, making her look like an angry pit-bull. This caused them to laugh even harder. "Alright Everyone Take Your Seats!" McGonagall snapped from the front of the room. The class scrambled to their seats.

Ron and Harry had taken seats in the chairs across from them. Sam smiled at them. Harry nodded and Ron turned bright red. "Ooo." Riley whispered in Sam's ear. "Someone's got a crush on you." Sam snorted. "I think he actually likes the bushy haired bitch...what's her name? Hermione?" Riley nodded. "Yeah I think so. I don't like her."

"Let's lock her in a broom closet" Riley suggested to Sam. "Great idea! And we can make it sound proof and unlockable from the inside if she tries to escape" Sam exclaimed in a low whisper. The girls whispered their plans over during transfiguration until Professor McGonagall came around when they were supposed to be practicing.

Sam ended up turning her tea kettle into a ferret instead of a rabbit and for some strange reason, when Draco walked by the desk, Harry, Ron and Hermoine burst into laughter. "Ten points from Slytherin for not paying attention in class" McGonagall said to both girls.

"Ten points is an awful lot of points for not being able to do a spell right" Riley said. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her and Sam as Sam shook her head that she agreed with Riley. "Detention to both of you. Meet me in the entrance hall at eight o'clock p.m. tonight." Sam and Riley both sat down glumly.

"First day at Hogwarts and we already have a detention" Riley muttered. "Feels like home already" Sam added.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, unless you include smashing two crystal balls in Divination and blowing up a shrinking solution in Potions eventful. The girls were very happy when supper finally rolled around.

"Arrr...Food!" Sam lunged at the table, grabbing a chicken wing. Riley sat down next to her and began shoveling food on her plate. "Ogarts foo ish ausum!" Riley declared through a mouthful of potatoes. Sam nodded her agreement.

Millicent Bulstrode, the girl that had shown them their dorms the other night, sat down across from them. She raised an eyebrow. "Chicken wing?" Sam offered waving a half eaten chicken wing in front of her face. Millicent shook her head no.

At that moment Pansy swept in with some of her friends and "accidentally" bumped into Riley, which caused her to almost choke on her mashed potatoes. She began coughing violently and Sam patted her on the back.

"Why does everyone "accidentally" bump into us!" Riley demanded. "Well Pansy doesn't really like you." Millicent said. "Why! What did we do to her?" Sam asked.

"Well, everyone would think it was because Riley was trying to steal Draco away from her, but no that's not the case" Millicent said, tearing into a chicken leg. "She was going to break up with Draco and go for Blaise, but unfortunately she can't" Millicent finished.

Riley's eyes widened in shock. "Why can't she!" She exclaimed. "Well she claims she walked in on Sam her making out with Blaise this morning and Draco declares that they're an item all of a sudden. So she has one girl trying to steal away her current boyfriend, and another girl who stole away the boy she wants to be with. She has every right to be pissed off."

Sam just stared at Millicent as if she had two heads. "But I'm not with Blaise. Ha, I wish!" she stated. "Sure, and I'm the Queen of England" Millicent said while rolling her eyes. "Really? You are?" Riley asked completely and totally interested.

Sam rolled her eyes at her sometimes too blonde friend. "No Riley, it's a little thing called sarcasm." "oh...Ohhh...OH!" Riley nodded. "I get it now. Hah...Queen of England." Millicent shook her head. "I wouldn't like to be you two. Pansy can be an extreme bitch when she wants to be."

"Like we're scared of her." Sam scoffed. Riley looked at Sam. "We're not?" "Well not a lot anyway." "I Know!" Riley exclaimed. "Milly you can be our bodyguard!" "Did you just call her Milly?" Sam asked. "Your...body guard?" Millicent frowned.

"You know, like Crabbe and Goyle do for Draco." Riley said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But those two have the mental capacity of a pair of flubber worms." Millicent looked insulted. "So you would be a smart bodyguard. Fun to talk to and what not." Riley smiled. "Come onnn. Pleaseee?"

"Milly please?" Sam asked and dropped her bottom lip and gave Millicent the sad sort of puppy dog eyes. Millicent sighed. "Only if you cut back with the Milly thing." "Oh but Milly is much more feministic" Riley began but stopped short when she saw Millicent glaring daggers at her. "Or not" she said.

Sam sniffed in the air. "Who tooted?" she asked and moved to smell Riley. "Nope not you." She then went to Millicent and sniffed. "Not you either, but hey, what kind of shampoo do you use?" she asked taking a handful of Millicent's hair and sniffing it. "Riley, you should really smell this" she said holding the handful of hair out to Riley.

"Wow that smells like sex in a bottle!" she said. Millicent turned to Riley. "And how do you know what sex smells like?" "Just a guess." Millicent took hold of her hair and pulled it away from the two girls who looked like they were out of it from the smell. "And no more smelling my hair!"

Sam frowned. "Well this doesn't settle the 'Who tooted?' question." She went over to Goyle, sniffed, and shuddered. "I think I found the tooter."

Goyle dropped the chicken wing he was devouring and sat very still as Sam was smelling him. "Dude! Cut back on the chicken!" Sam covered her face with her sleeve. "That is rank." Riley and Millicent laughed, and even Crabbe gave a snort of laughter. Though he probably wasn't sure just what he was laughing at.

"I totally lost my appetite." Riley announced, throwing down her fork. "I'm going back to the common room." She stood from the table. And she remained standing for a few minutes until Millicent asked, "You don't remember the way do you?" Riley shook her head. "Nope not a friggin' clue." "Well if you want someone to show you the way back you're just going to have to wait until we get dessert." Sam said and began spooning large amounts of ice cream into a bowl.

Riley's eyes widened. "Is that Moonmist!" Sam nodded and handed her a spoon. "You get the blue and I get the yellow." Riley happily agreed to this, since this was the usual arrangement. "Hey! Now we have someone to eat the purple!" She smiled. "Do you want to Milly?" Millicent shrugged, "Why not. Purple isn't that bad." Riley beamed. "Sharing salavish germs isn't that bad either."

After they finished their ice cream, they headed back to the common room. Sam sighed. "I really wish our rooms weren't so drab and dreary." Riley was looking through a photo album of their friends from back home.

Sam watched her for a moment and then said "Eureka! I am obviously a genius!" Riley looked at her friend with wide eyes. "See! My psychic powers knew that you would have a very creative idea!" Millicent eyed Riley for a moment and then turned to Sam as Riley turned back to her photo album, humming something that sounded strangely like AC/DC.

"What's up with her?" Millicent mumbled. "Oh, she's always thought she has psychic powers. She says she "sees" stuff" Sam said while rolling her eyes. Millicent nodded that she understood. "You're thinking of decorating the dormitory pink, aren't you?" Riley suddenly asked Sam who raised an eyebrow and leaned back towards Millicent. "And the scary part is that she can usually tell me what I'm thinking out of nowhere."

"A pink dormitory?" Millicent looked disgusted. "That's awful." Sam and Riley were outraged. "Hey! What's wrong with pink?" They both demanded. "Nothing except that it's so ... pink." "Well live with it because we're doing it!" Sam cried and climbed onto her bed. "It shall be the pinkest dorm in history!" Riley cheered, joining Sam on the bed.

They both jumped up and down and began shooting pink sparklers out of their wands. "Hey watch where you aim!" Millicent scowled and ducked the onslaught of pink stars and hearts. The door to the dorm swung open and Pansy stood in the doorway "What is going-" but before she could finish a giant pink star zoomed straight at her.

"EuRRGhh!" She screeched and dove to the ground. The three girls froze. Pansy slowly stood up. Sam tried to hide the insane smile that was forcing its way onto her face. Riley let out a tiny giggle. They could hold it no more.

"Your face!" Sam laughed, leaning on Riley. "Look...At ... it" She wheezed in between laughs. Pansy's hands flew to her face. "What did you do!" She screamed, running to look at herself in the mirror. What she saw staring back was not a pleasant sight.

Pansy shrieked so loud that it could be heard back in the common room where many heads were turned to look up the girls' staircases. "What have you done to me!" she cried, completely and utterly horrified at the sight that she had seen in the mirror.

"And the best part is, there's no counter curse" Riley mumbled to Sam and Millicent who broke out into fits of laughter. Pansy, completely enraged, started to approach the girl. "You little twits! You don't belong here in Slytherin! You don't even belong in Hogwarts! Why don't you take a hint and leave, seeing as no one likes you one bit?"

Millicent stood in front of Sam and Riley. "If you know what's good for you Parkinson, you'll back off now before you regret it" Millicent growled to Pansy. Pansy looked from Millicent to the two girls and back again and shrieked again.

She stormed out of the room and down to the common room which immediately turned from silence into sniggering and fits of laughter. "Pansy, have you seen your face lately?" Draco asked while trying to contain himself.

Pansy shot him a murderous look, before turning to Blaise. "Do you have any idea-" Blaise grimaced at the high pitched shrill and backed away."- what your new girlfriend has done!" The whole common room turned silent. Blaise thoughtful for a moment...girlfriend?...ah yess. He gave Pansy a small smile

"Helped to improve your looks?" He asked innocently. The gathered Slytherins snickered and Pansy's already hot pink face turned, if at all possible, even brighter. She looked for a moment as if she were going to slap him "YOU-YOU! UGH!" Pansy shrieked and stormed out of the common room. As she made her way to the hospital wing she received stares and bursts of laughter at her passing.

The three girls walked down the stairs cautiously only to be greeted with a loud cheer of applause. Blaise and Draco rushed up to them. "How did you do it?" Blaise asked, his eyes wide. "Well it all started when we were going to decorate our room pink…" Riley began as they flinched at the idea of a pink and listened as Riley continued telling them all about the Pansy encounter.

"Wait a minute…" Sam said, her voice trailing off. "What time is it?" she immediately asked both of the boys, hoping that it was before eight o'clock. "Five minutes after eight. Why?" Draco asked. "Because we're late for detention!" Sam exclaimed taking hold of Riley's arm and pulling her as fast as she could to the entrance hall were a very pissed off McGonagall stood waiting for the two girls.


	5. Operation Take Over Hogsmead

**Monica7725** -> Riley: I am NOT a pervert! Sam: Yeh Right, and Blaise wants me but he just doesn't know it.

**Katarina McGonagall** -> Riley: Hermoine will get it shakes fist Sam: Except not right away because we forgot to put that part in. But never fear, it'll get in there eventually.

**Chapter 5**

They both stood very out of breath in front of the angry Transfiguration Teacher. "Sorry we're late Professor." Sam panted. "It won't happen again." Riley said. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I hope you I wont be seeing you in detention at all again." She said. Both girls nodded. "Now follow me."

She led them out the entrance hall and onto the grounds, towards the Quidditch Pitch. "Since Quidditch Season has just begun the Schools brooms are in need of servicing," She said handing Sam a rag and some polish and Riley some over large tweezers, "I expect each of these brooms to be polished and trimmed to perfection. BY HAND!"

They stopped at the giant pile of brooms that lay outside the broom shed. Riley paled and Sam looked on the verge of tears. "I'll drop in to check on you every once in awhile." She nodded curtly and swept off towards the school, leaving the two girls to stare at the seemingly impossible task.

"This is too much! I wasn't built for menial labor." Sam groaned, throwing herself on the ground next to the broom sticks. Riley nodded her agreement. "All this because you couldn't turn something into a ferret. It's not fair! It's just because we're Slytherins."

Many hours later with hands full of blisters, the two girls made their way to the Slytherin common room very tired. They both collapsed on the couch in front of the fire. Blaise and Draco walked in and sat on either side of the girls.

"So you know that we aren't actually a couple, right?" Blaise asked Sam. "Shh don't spoil my dream!" Sam exclaimed. "Oh we heard this thing about Pansy wanting to dump Draco for you, but Sam was spoiling that for you" Riley said, turning to Blaise. "More like saving him from a fate worse than death!" Sam exclaimed once more.

Everyone burst out in laughter. "Oh well, she didn't get to me first anyways" Draco said. "That's right" Blaise said. "Draco dumped her sorry ass. Couldn't take her waking you up in the mornings and hanging off of your arms every chance she got, could you?"

"At least waking me up in the morning isn't as bad as trying to watch me naked" Draco said turning to Riley who looked as if she was in heaven at the thought of Draco single. Draco noticed this and said "Anyways, I'm staying single. I don't want anyone right now." "Dammit all!" Riley cried.

An awkward silence followed. Sam shifted uncomfortably. She hated awkward silences so she decided to break it. "Well...since you two are just going to be big single jerks I'm gonna go try to pick up some other guys." She announced, getting up from her seat. "Sam, it's past curfew, every one's asleep." Riley reminded her.

Sam frowned and looked around at the deserted common room. "Good point. So then tomorrow I shall go and pick up hott guys." Riley glanced at Draco and sighed. She hadn't quite given up on him but she might as well help Sam pick up some guys. Who knows, it might just work. "I'll come too!" She said.

Sam beamed, "Excellent. No man will be able to resist our winning personalities and drop dead gorgeous looks." At this Blaise gave a snort of disbelief. "Friggin' right." Riley agreed, hopping up from the coach. "We're sexy Slytherin sluts." "Nice alliteration!" Sam said, "But speak for yourself, I am not a slut."

The next day, after the two had woken up and gotten dressed Riley tried to get out of hott guy scoping. "But Draco is my only one. I don't think I can go for anyone else." "Pfft, at least try" Sam said while pulling her hair back. "But but but…" Riley began. "No buts!" Sam exclaimed. "We are going to do this whether you like it or not."

Riley pouted. "Why can't you get Milly to go with you?" Riley complained. "I told you not to call me that" Millicent said. Riley picked up Jules. "Why can't I just stay in here all day with Jules and mope because the Sex God would rather stay single than be with me?" "Because I said so!" Sam said while pulling Riley out of the door, causing Riley to drop her cat. "Fine, but don't expect me to be hitting on any guys…"

After a few hours of "picking up guys." the girls sat dejectedly in the great hall. "Why are there no decent good looking guys? Why does it have to be either one or the other?" Sam demanded. "And why do you listen to my stupid plans!" She buried her face in her hands.

Riley crossed her arms and looked at her. "You forced me to do this. And that one guy was okay looking and he seemed pretty nice...what was his name? Nathan something?" Sam pouted and said. "He had a big mole."

Riley groaned and smacked herself on the forehead. "You can be so shallow sometimes." "I am not; I just know what I like." She sniffed, looking offended. "And you're just as bad!" Riley gasped. "I am NOT shallow!"

Sam snorted "Ok, so you're not in love with Draco because of his looks?" "Of course not he's also very..." But Riley couldn't think of any nice things to say about Draco that didn't have to do with his looks.

"Okay! So fine! I love him because he's hott! I don't care!" She snapped. "Blah...Being single sucks." Sam sighed and then shrugged. "Ah well! We tried." She pulled her long brown hair out from its bun and let it fall in a tangled mass around her shoulders. "Well at least your hair smells good." Riley said and patted her on the head.

Sam grinned "Would it dare not?" Riley pulled a whisp of her short brown hair in front of her eyes. "Does mine smell good?" She asked and shoved her head in Sam's face. Sam laughed "Yes it smells like pretty things." Riley smiled, "Ooo like ponies?" Sam frowned. "Ponies smell like hay and poop." Riley glared at her. "Are you trying to say I smell like hay and poop?" "Of course not dear..." Sam said distractedly.

She was watching a tall good looking brunette enter the Hall. She nudged her friend. "He's pretty good looking. I think he's in our year. Go talk to him!" Riley shook her head "No way!" "But he's checking you out!"

As if to prove Sam's point the brunette gave Riley a smile and made his way towards them. "I'll see you." Sam whispered in Riley's ear. She stood from her seat, giving Riley a wink as the boy sat down. Riley looked like she wanted to kill Sam.

"Hi, I'm Theodore Nott. You and your friend are new here, aren't you?" he asked Riley who wanted to die from being alone. Sam had never left her alone just like that with a guy, she made her way out of it slowly and unnoticed. "Yeh, we're from Canada" Riley said shortly, not really knowing what to say to the boy.

She then realized that he still didn't know her name and she mentally stabbed herself. "My name's Riley" she said and he smiled at her. "I like that name." "Pfft, I don't. You try being a girl and living with a guys name, it's hell" Riley told Theodore. Theodore laughed. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Riley laughed. He seemed like a nice enough guy. "Anyways, there's a Hogsmead trip this weekend and I wanted to know if you would go with me, you know, get to know each other better" he grinned. Wow, such pretty teeth, Riley thought. "Just you and I?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Unless you have a problem with that" he added. "No it's fine, and yes I'll go with you" she answered. "Alright it's a date" he said while standing up from his seat. "I'll see you around" he told her. "Bye" she said and skipped merrily over to Sam who was now immersed in a conversation with Draco.

Draco eyed Riley up as she plopped herself down next to Sam. He was a little hurt that she hadn't even bothered to notice him. "Well? How'd it go?" Sam asked. Riley grinned. "I have a date for the Hogsmead trip this weekend!"

Sam let out a squeal of excitement. "I knew it! He was totally checking you out!" She gave her friend a hug. Riley smiled dreamily. "He's soo good looking...and nice too" She added as an after thought. "What his name?" Draco asked suddenly. "Theodore Nott." Riley answered. "Jealous Draco?" Sam laughed.

He sneered "Absolutely not I already have a date. Though I feel a little sorry for Theodore." And with that he strode out of the hall. Riley watched him go, open mouthed. "That was hurtful." She said. "I wonder who his date is." Sam shrugged and patted her on the shoulder. "Who cares about Draco? You now have a new Slytherin Sex God to drool over." Sam smiled. "And he is quite the fox."

"Now you need a date!" Riley said. Sam snorted "I don't NEED a date." "But Why?" Riley cried. "You'll be all alone." Sam tilted her head to one side and gave her a goofy grin. "Maybe I'll put operation 'Take over Hogsmead' into the works."

Riley blinked. "Operation Take over Hogsmead?" She asked. "You never told me about that." Sam sighed and said "Well that's because it doesn't really exist. But I can make it up as I go!"

"I wonder why Draco got all mean and grrish suddenly when I told you I had a date for the Hogsmead trip" Riley pondered to Sam when they got back to the common room. "I mean Theodore is nice for a Slytherin and you saw his…big brown eyes that no one can resist…and really pretty teeth."

"Ok you really need to stop talking about it" Sam said. "I guess…Oh look, here he comes. Who's that with him?" Riley said all squirmish. Sam shrugged and was about to get up, but Riley stopped her. "You are not leaving me this time!" Sam shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Hey Riley" Theodore said while sitting down beside her, the other boy sitting beside Sam. "Hey" Riley said while blushing. "This is my friend Adrian Pucey" Theodore said to both Sam and Riley. "Hi Adrian" Sam said brightly. "Hey Sam" he said and flashed her a smile.

They all talked for a while until Adrian pulled Sam to the side. "So, I was wondering, would you go to the Hogsmead trip with me?"

Sam let out a giggle. "Uh...No." She said sweetly. Adrian looked dumbstruck. He had been sure she would say yes. "Oh" Adrian coughed uncomfortably. "Why's that?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really know you I guess." She said, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh...Oh...okay." He managed to get out. "I'll just uh.. go then shall I?" Adrian stood up and walked over to Theodore, muttering something in his ear, then walked quickly out of the room. Sam watched him go with a bit of a frown. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.

Theodore said something to Riley with a smile and left behind Adrian. "SAM!" Riley cried, bounding over to her. "Why did you turn him down! You were the one who wanted to go guy hunting in the first place!" Sam leaned back into her chair and buried her face in a pillow.

"Call me a hypocrite." She said, her voice muffled. Riley yanked the pillow from her grip. "This wasn't something dumb about his looks was it! Cause if it was I'll kill you. He was good looking! EXTREMELY GOOD LOOKING!" Sam nodded. "Yes...yes he was." "So then what was the problem!"

After explaining to Riley that she didn't know what the problem was, they both headed to bed. The next day passed uneventfully.

On Saturday Riley woke up to see that she only had an hour to get ready for Hogsmead. "Sam! Why didn't you wake me!" Riley screeched to the sleeping Sam. "Maybe it's because I was still asleep?" Sam suggested while slowly crawling out of the bed.

The rest of the girls had already left including Millicent so the girls were left in their dormitory alone. After 15 minutes of trying to figure out what she should wear, Riley hopped in the shower and hopped back out again in 15 minutes to give her enough time for her hair and makeup. "I gotta go Sam. I'll see you somewhere in Hogsmead" Riley said to her friend while hurrying down the stairs to meet Theodore. Sam shrugged and continued to straighten her hair.

Riley and Theodore walked down the streets of Hogsmead for hours before finally sitting in a little tea shop for a rest. Theodore was holding her hand while they both drank café lattes. I wonder what Sam is up to now, Riley thought.

" 'fis ish so bo-ing." Sam said out loud, through the giant lollipop in her mouth. She skipped aimlessly along small paths through the Wizarding Village, swinging her various bags of candy, prank supplies, and funky socks from Gladrags. The shops had kept her interest for a little while but she had a short attention span.

So, having nothing better to do and not wanting to go back to the Castle early, she decided to wander. She stopped before a dirty little pub. It had a swinging sign above the door that said "Hog Head Inn & Tavern". "Ooo...fashinating' " she said. She pulled the giant lolly out of her mouth and tossed it to the ground and swung the tavern door open.

The occupants looked up and squinted their eyes at the bright glare of sunlight. Sam let the door slam shut with a loud BANG! She walked up to the bar and plopped down on a seat. The bar tender, a big scary looking man with bandaged all around his head, grunted at her "What'll it be?" Sam looked thoughtful.

She could always get some Fire Whiskey, but then again drinking hard liquor by yourself wasn't really that fun. "I'll have a butter beer." She said and the Bar Tender nodded, plunking a dusty bottle in front of her. Sam scrunched up her nose and twisted open the cap, taking a big swig. "Pfft...Not the best." She glanced around the tavern and noticed someone that she recognized sitting at a table in a far corner. "Draco!" Sam cried and hopped off her bar stool.

Draco looked up to see Sam approaching him. After noticing who it was he looked back down at the table. "What are you doing here all by your lonesomeness?" She asked Draco while plopping herself down on a rickety stool. "I thought you said you had a date" Sam said and plopped a chocolate frog in her mouth. She had enough sweets to last her until Christmas.

"I-I do have a d-date" Draco said with shifty eyes. "She j-just left is all" Draco stuttered and took a swig of his fire whiskey. Sam eyed him up for a moment and then took his fire whiskey from him. "No use in getting drunk now Draco" Sam said and then grinned and said "Only on special occasions."

Draco grabbed the fire whiskey back and gulped the rest down and then ordered another. "Is something wrong Draco?" Sam asked sympathetically. He shook his head no while opening another fire whiskey and downing it in a matter of minutes.

Draco ordered one firewhiskey after another and sure enough got quite drunk within the next hour and a half. He was swaying on the spot and talking about pink fluffy mittens. "Come on, let's go find Riley and Theodore. Maybe they can help me take you back up to the school" Sam said while he put his arm around her shoulder and giggled.

Sam managed to make it all the way to back to Honeydukes with Draco leaning on her for support. "Geez you weigh a ton for such a skinny kid." Sam grumbled. Draco leaned in to her face and let out a long low laugh. "I eat a lot." Sam cringed. "Whew! You need a breath mint or something." "And what have we here?" Came a voice from behind them.

Sam glanced over her shoulder and saw Blaise walking calmly behind them. "I never thought I would see you two together. An odd combination." He smirked. Sam glared at him. "For your information we are not "together" but he happens to be drunk. So stop being such a jerk and help me carry him. He's completely shit faced."

Blaise shook his head. "He does this occasionally." He walked around to Draco's other side. "Heyyy Blaise!" Draco giggled. "You have a funny name...Blaiiisseee...Blaisseee." He giggled again and Blaise grimaced. "Yeah mate, you're not a fine one to be talking about funny names."

Sam spotted the back of Riley's head in the window of the shop they were passing. "You wait here for a sec." She said and detached Draco from her. She walked into the coffee shop and Draco waved. "Byeee funny American girl!" He called. People were now beginning to stare. Blaise sighed. "Do you have to get drunk off your ass in public?"

Inside the coffee shop Sam made her way over to Riley. "RILEY! We need to go!" She called. Riley, who was just about to be on the receiving end of a kiss, looked up suddenly. "Sam! Go away I'm busy!" She wailed. "You have such bad timing!" "This is important. You can snog all you want later." Sam said, tugging on Riley's arm.

Sam tugged Riley outside of the shop leaving Theodore behind. "Sam, what is so important that I had to leave my date just as we were about to kiss?" Riley grumbled and followed her towards Blaise and Draco. "Woah, you were about to kiss Nott?" Draco said day dreamily. Riley nodded. "Lucky man" he said in between funny sounding giggles.

Riley eyed him for a second. "What's his problem?" She finally asked Sam. "He's piss drunk" Sam said as Draco walked over to Riley and Sam and hugged them both. "You're both really pretty. Such pretty hair" he said running his hands through both heads of hair and staring at them dumbstruck. He then wrapped his arms around both of their next and then said "What's next females? You wanna see a show? Blaise and I could strip for ya if it would make you happy."

Draco winked at both girls and then staggered over to Blaise. "Won't we sugar pie?" he said to Blaise while pinching his cheeks. Blaise took hold of his wrist. "Draco, if you know what's good for you then you won't touch me."

But Draco didn't hear him. He was staring at the imaginary giant penguin that was standing next to Riley with his wings around her. "You stay away from my woman, you damned penguin" Draco said shaking his fist towards Riley's direction. "Draco what are you doing?" Riley asked as he staggered towards her.

"You wanna go you penguin?" he asked while pushing some air out of the way that was right beside Riley. "I'll teach you for laying your hands on my woman" he said and swung his fist into the air and twirled around and fell to the ground.

"Ok Draco, I think we should take you up to the castle" Riley said while she and Sam helped him up. "Good idea" Sam said while they pulled him in the direction of Hogwarts.

Riley collapsed on her bed. "Well that was tiring." She mumbled. Sam snorted and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Well you didn't have to drag him all the way from this dirty old inn to Honey Dukes." "Well he ruined MY date. I was just about to kiss Theodore."

She groaned and pounded her head into the mattress. "Well Draco puked on my shoe." Sam pouted, thinking of her favorite pair of shoes that now lay covered in puke next to Draco's bed. Riley laughed, remembering how Sam had freaked out. "You and you're crazy shoes." Sam grumbled "You would think it was funny...it wasn't your shoe. Anyway I'm going to bed. It's been a freakin' long weird day and I need some sleep."

Riley stifled a yawn and nodded. "I know what you mean." She said, crawling under the covers, not even bothering to change. "I wonder why he did it though." "Who did what?" Sam sleepily asked. "Draco...I wonder why he got drunk." "Don't know...Blaise told me he did it every once in awhile. Maybe he has issues."

"Hmm...Maybe..." Riley frowned. "Don't worry about it...Just go to sleepy byes." Sam muttered and she rolled into her blankets. "K. night." Riley said. She sighed and buried her face into her pillow, wondering what could be bothering Draco that much.

**Disclaimer: yes the penguin scene was from Billy Madison.**


	6. Caught by Draco

**Monica7725 -> We had to make Draco a funny drunk or the story would not be complete without it.**

**sammy-chick11 -> Wow, coincidental with the same names!**

**Chapter 6 Caught by Draco**

Three months passed and it was now the beginning of December. Sam and Riley had settled in well to the castle, and Theodore and Riley were now a serious couple. Draco still hadn't seemed to get over what was bothering him from that day he got drunk at the beginning of the year. At least he didn't seem to because he avoided dating.

Sam was prancing around the common room with Riley, both twirling around with green and silver tinsel. Pansy's face brought out a lot of festive cheer as it had gone from a violent shade of hot pink to a lovely shade of cherry which Madam Pomfrey couldn't seem to reverse at all.

"Deck the halls with boughs of shiny stuff, fa la la la la la la la la" Sam sang while decorating Blaise in a Santa hat and some silver tinsel. "Now we need someone to be our grinch!" Riley exclaimed while holding up a very shabby Santa hat and green tinsel. She looked around the room.

"How bout Draco?" Sam suggested while indicating to the boy who was sitting on the couch writing what seemed to be a letter. When Riley approached he quickly folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket. "Draco! You get to be our grinch!" Riley said while placing that hat on him and wrapping him up in the green tinsel. "Perfect!" Riley said looking at her masterpiece.

Draco shot her a disgusted look. "Aww." Sam cooed. "He even looks like the Grinch!" "Scrooge suits him more." Blaise said wryly. Draco muttered something under his breath and shot Blaise a dark look. He ripped off his hat and stalked out of the Common Room. Riley sniffed. "Somebody has no Christmas spirit." Blaise chuckled "When has Draco had any spirit of any kind." "Good point." Riley said, then shrugged, "Sam you can be the Grinch!"

She swept the hat from the ground and placed it on Sams head. It was slightly too big and hung at an odd angle on her head, covering one of her eyes. Sam giggled and pushed it up. "Do I look mean and nasty?" She asked. "No...Not even close." Riley said. "AH! Theodore!"

She cried, just noticing her boyfriend who had entered the room. She gave him a hug and placed huge pile of tinsel on his head. "Nice to see you too." He grinned, swiping the tinsel off his head. The great thing about Theodore was that he humored his girlfriend's insane sense of humor.

Christmas was approaching fast and it was now Christmas Eve. Draco had gone home to spend Christmas with his mother, but Blaise and Theodore stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Theodore only stayed because Riley refused to go home if Sam stayed and he figured that if she were here then he might as well be here too.

Sam and Riley woke up bright and early on Christmas morning to piles of presents by their beds. "Friggen Diggen" Sam said while receiving a package full of many sweets from Riley. "Man, I got you the same thing!" she told Riley who was opening hers. "Man you know we're cool when…"

Sam and Riley got many gifts, including one from Blaise. Sam even received a book on English slang from Draco. She had been pestering him about it on their last trip to Hogsmead. "What did the boyfriend figure get you?" Sam asked Riley who flushed as she held up a heart shaped locket with a picture of each of them on each side.

"Awww" Sam said dreamy eyed. "Wait a minute. What's that?" Sam said pointing to a small envelope at the base of Riley's bed. "I don't know" Riley said as she pulled out a crinkled piece of paper out.

Sam looked over her shoulder curiously as Riley began to open it. "Hey! Are you coming down or what?" Theodore's voice drifted up the stairway. "Coooming!" Riley called, stuffing the letter back into the envelope and chucking in with her presents. She grinned at Sam "I wonder if he liked his present." "Let's go see huh?" Sam said, and the both walked down to the common room.

They both had serious serious cases of bed head and were still wearing their pajamas. "Did you like it!" Riley bounced up and down on her feet. Theodore laughed "Yes." Riley giggled "I knew it! I am an awesome gift picker outer!"

Theodore grinned and pulled her to him. Sam quickly averted her eyes. She hated it when they had their make out sessions in public. Though this wasn't really public as it was just her and Blaise. But still, sometimes they were both prone to odd noises when they did it. She stifled a yawn and sat down on a chair with her back to them.

Draco came back after the Christmas holidays and approached Riley. "So did you get my letter?" he asked her. "Letter? What letter?" she asked him, slightly confused at what Draco was going on about now. "Oh was that you that sent me that letter at Christmas?" Riley asked. Draco nodded. "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to read it. Do you want me to now?" "No!" Draco said suddenly. "I mean, I wouldn't want to keep you from Theodore" he said indicating to the waiting Theodore.

Riley shrugged and walked away from him. Draco then figured he'd go up to her room and swipe the letter back, but remembering about the stairs he flew from his window to the girls open window. He saw the envelope laying on the floor just underneath her bed and reached down to grab it only to hear the door open.

"What are you doing in here?" Sam asked as she shut the door abruptly. "Getting this back" Draco said holding up the envelope. "What is it?" Sam asked. But before Draco could answer he heard Riley's voice coming up the stairs. "Hold on Theodore! I just have to get changed!" Draco looked from Sam to the space under Riley's bed and darted under it quickly just as Riley bounced into the room.

"Hey uh Riley." Sam said looking from Riley to Draco and back. "Hey Samma." Riley said happily. Then she began to remove her top. "Gah! What are you doing?" Sam cried, grabbing the top and hastily shoving it back over Riley's head. "MMpH! Sam! What are you trying to do? Suffocate me? Jesus! It's not like I asked you to watch me undress!"

She threw the t-shirt angrily to the ground and glared. "Just turn around if it bothers you that much." Sam bit her lip "But I'll still know you're doing it!" She whined. "Oh my god. What is up with you? Just leave then." Riley said.

Sam shot a glance at Draco and shook her head. "Fine then." Riley huffed and began undressing. Draco watched wide eyed from under the bed. Sam noticed his staring. "Stop it!" She snapped at him. Riley thought Sam was talking to her.

"Too late now. I'm nekkid aren't I?" Draco was now staring with a satisfied smirk on his face. "DRACO YOU LITTLE PERV! TURN AROUND!" Sam screamed at him. Riley turned around, "DRACO?" She screamed, noticing him from his spot under the bed. "OH MY GOD!"

Soon the dorm was filled with the screams of the two girls and the one boy, who was now screaming in fear as Sam chased him around, threatening him with her wand. Riley had dived onto a bed and shut the bed curtains firmly.

Riley wore as many layers of clothing that she could fit on her without her feeling too frumpy. She avoided Draco as much as she could, but it didn't work as he kept trying to corner her and talking to her, but she always pushed past him or luckily Theodore would show up.

She didn't know how much more she could take. She wasn't talking to anyone anymore, even Sam, and she had lost her appetite and hadn't eaten for days. Everyone had tried to push food onto her plate but she just pushed it away.

"At least she's starting to act more like a Slytherin" Blaise commented to Sam and Theodore who were all sitting in the common room while she was in the bathroom. "But that's not the reason why I like her" Theodore said and Sam nodded in agreement.

Blaise shrugged. "Don't do that!" Sam cried. "She's acting all unnatural. I think I may cry soon!" Blaise sighed and leaned back on the couch.

Draco had finally cornered Riley in a small passageway near the common room entrance. He had just happened to be passing by when he had notice her and stopped. "You know." Draco said conversationally "You'll look even worse naked after not eating for a few days."

Riley colored and took a sharp intake of breath. "I mean layers of clothing can only do so much to hide protruded rib cages." He continued "That is it!" Riley snapped, whipping around to face him. "First you spy on me naked and NOW you have the nerve to bring it up and accuse me of being anorexic. WELL I'VE HAD IT! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it threateningly at him.

Draco scoffed and pushed it aside. "Oh please. Stop being so childish. I'm only trying to talk to you." "BY INSULTING ME?" Riley demanded furiously. Draco smirked "Well it got you to speak to me didn't it?"

"What were you doing in my room in the first place?" Riley demanded while crossing her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow. "Well technically it's not just your room. For all you know, I could have been trying to get Pansy back, but that is not the case" He said with a satisfied smirk. "Well then what were you doing in there?" she demanded once more.

"I was getting my letter back" Draco said holding up the envelope. "Draco, what does the letter say?" Riley asked while eying him up, knowing that whatever it was it could not be good. Draco mumbled some words and ran his free hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, what was that? Speak up please would you Draco?" Riley asked impatiently while Draco continued to mumbled nonsense words.

Riley then got an idea and swiped the letter out of Draco's hand. Draco looked dumbstruck for a moment and then realized what had happened and tried to pull it back. Riley was tucked in the corner and pulled the crinkled paper out.

"Riley, I wanted to tell you that I don't know what's going on with me, but I think I may have feelings for you. I don't know how or why these came up, but I can't stand to see you with Theodore and would love to make you mine in an instant. –Draco."

Riley folded the letter and turned back to Draco. "Really?" She asked with teary eyes. Draco looked to the floor and nodded. Suddenly all Riley knew was that Draco's lips were suddenly on her own and she didn't fight or pull away.

"Dude that's so cheesy!" Sam laughed, after Riley had told her about it. Riley glared. "It was NOT cheesy! It was sweet!" She said. "Suure." Sam rolled her eyes. "So what exactly are you going to do about Theodore then?" Riley bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "I'm not really sure." She muttered.

Sam looked at her sideways. "Well you had better do something 'cause here he comes." Theodore made his way over to where they were sitting, a look of concern plastered on his face. "Hey." He said softly. "How are you?" Riley blushed, remembering what had happened with Draco. "Oh I'm fine..."

"Well I'll just go..." Sam coughed and stood up. "Maybe I'll go look for Blaise or something." Riley felt like grabbing her arm and begging her to say. She didn't want to be left all alone with Theodore. She didn't know what to say to him.

Sam walked down to the common room and saw Blaise sitting on the couch, and he seemed to be by himself, but Sam was wrong. She skipped over to the couch to see Pansy nuzzled into Blaise's chest. She reached up and kissed him deeply and Sam felt herself turning very red.

"Chicken Kisser!" Sam screeched and ran out of the common room. She laughed to herself about Blaise kissing Pansy, who actually did have chicken lips and a permanently bright red face. "Ha-ha man, that was great!" Sam said while walking around a corner and falling to the floor from running into someone.

She stood up and dusted herself off and saw Draco. She giggled at the thought of what Riley told her. "What are you up to Draco?" Sam asked while walking along with him. He grinned. "Getting everything set up for tomorrow night" he said.

Sam gave him a confused look. "What's going on tomorrow night?" she asked. "New Year's Eve of course. And I don't know about you but I plan on getting piss drunk again" he said while grinning quite a huge grin.

Sam beamed "Friggin' Diggin'! Me and Riley are getting totally shitfaced!" She hopped up and down on the spot "Glad to hear it." Draco said. "Well then, if you'll excuse me this is where I leave." He gave a mock bow and walked down a side passage.

Sam waved and continued on straight down the hall. She was really hungry so she decided to go to the kitchens. She grinned when the pear giggled and swung the door forward. "Hello Miss Sam." A house elf said brightly. "What can we do for you?" Sam and Riley were both well known around the kitchens by now, as they usually came down for midnight snacks. "Well...some ice cream would be good." Sam said, and seconds later a tub of ice cream floated through the sea of house elves to her.

"Here is your spoon miss." An elf squeaked and Sam took it with thanks. She settled down at a corner table with her tub of chocolate ice cream. "This has been a messed up day." She sighed and took a huge gob of ice cream on her spoon.


	7. Shitfaced

**Chapter 7 Shitfaced**

The next evening Sam was bouncing around the dorms singing "We're gonna get shitfaced, we're gonna get shit faced." Riley laughed at this and tried to calm her down. "Ok Sam, this is our first time getting shitfaced, no need to go all psycho over it" Riley said.

They both walked down their stairs and of course, as always, they both looked good. The Common Room was crowded. "Wow" both Adrian Pucey, who was still going after Sam, and Theodore told the girls. "Thanks" they both said in unison.

Riley put down a portable radio. "Let's get this party started!" Riley said turned the volume up full blast. The two girls started dancing to the music and soon the whole common room joined in. They both started off with a butterbeer and then moved onto the hardcore stuff.

"Ha-ha...Riley! I love youuu!" Sam giggled clinging to her arm. But it wasn't Riley's arm it was Blaise's. "I'm not Rileeeyy." He slurred. "I'm Blaise." Sam blinked slowly and looked up at him. "So you are! Oh well…I love you too!" She pulled him into a hug. "Of course who doesn't?" "I bet Pansy doesn't!" Sam hiccupped. "She's just using you for your really big…"

"Saaaaam!" Riley called from across the room where she was sitting between Draco and Theodore. "EH? ARE WE HAVIN' A GOOD TIME BUB?" Sam screamed over Blaises shoulder. Riley nodded enthusiastically and held up her Whiskey bottle. "Cheers!" She turned to Theodore. "You're such a nice boyfriend." She said slowly and then turned to Draco. "And you're such a nice maker - outer."

Theodore turned to face her with a serious expression. "What are you talking about? You've made out with him?" he asked. Theodore had had very little alcohol and knew what was going on. "Yeh, who wouldn't make out with that Sexy beast?" Riley smiled reassuringly, but Theodore was hurt.

"You made out with my girlfriend?" he asked Draco who was quite drunk at the moment. Draco nodded with a goofy grin. "And I saw her nekked too!" "Stand up!" Theodore said standing up. "Man what is your problem?" Draco asked Theodore who threw a punch at Draco as soon as he stood up.

"Theodore!" Riley shrieked and pulled him away. Theodore then turned to her. "And you can forget about us" he said walking away. "We're over." Riley stared after him "Well fine cuz I have Draco!" She said as he pulled her down on the couch and they had another firewhiskey.

"Ughhh." Riley moaned, rolling over. She opened her eyes a bit and saw some fuzzy shapes that seemed to whirl around. She winced and closed her eyes again. "Where am I?" "I believe you're in a broom closet." A voice mumbled. Riley was now slightly more awake, and her eyes shot open at the sound of the voice.

Lying very close to her and quite naked was Draco. "Ahh!" Riley yelped in surprise and covered a hand over her face. Draco winced, "Can you please not scream so loud? He asked. "But you're NAKED!" Riley cried, and she peeked through her fingers. It wasn't that bad a sight actually.

"Well so are you." He said. Riley glanced down at herself. So she was. "Oh my god. So does that mean we...? I ... and you... OH MY GOD! I LOST MY VIRGINITY IN A BROOM CLOSET! OH MYGOD!" Riley desperately tried to cover herself up.

Draco watched her with amusement. "I don't think you'll find any cover in here. We must have lost our clothes on the way." Riley shifted and tried to hide herself behind a giant mop. "Do you...remember anything from last night?" She asked. "Yes." He answered.

Riley blushed and buried her face in her hands. "And I must say I was quite impressed. I didn't know you had it in you." Riley looked at him. "You mean you liked it?" She asked incredulously. Draco smirked and leaned back slightly. "I have no complaints."

Sam woke up in bed with an arm across her back as she nuzzled her face closer into the pillow. Wait, what was an arm doing across her back? Her head immediately popped up and she saw Blaise turned towards her, eyes closed and breathing steadily. Why am I in Blaise's bed? She wondered.

She felt him begin to shift his weight and knew that he would probably wake up soon. All she knew at that moment was that she was strangely sore in an area she didn't really want to talk about. "Mmm" came a mumble from Blaise as his eyes fluttered open to see Sam with her eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep soon.

"Oh god" he murmured and rubbed his throbbing head. Sam's eyes opened and it was then that she noticed that they both had absolutely no clothes on. "Ahh" she yelled, but she really liked this idea of being in a bed with Blaise.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "What does it look like happened?" Blaise answered her with a question. "Ummm, we had hot and kinky animal like sex?" Sam said cheekily while clutching the blankets to herself.

Blaise muttered something incomprehensible and buried his face in his pillow. "I can't believe this is happening." His muffled voice said. "Why me?" Sam was hurt by his lack of enthusiasm. "Well you seemed to have enjoyed it last night." She snapped.

He rolled over to look at her. "Well I was drunk last night." Sam sniffed and pushed her hair back. "Well so was I." "Good," Blaise said. "So we both agree it was a mistake then." Sam really didn't feel that it was a mistake but she wasn't going to tell him that. Instead she changed the subject by pointing out an obvious problem.

"I don't have any clothes." "Congratulations." He drawled. "Well! If you don't want me to be here you'd better find me some god damned clothes so I can leave." She said huffily. Blaise heaved a huge sigh. "Fine." He pulled himself up from the bed and wrapped a sheet firmly around his waist. But not before Sam got a very nice view.

Blaise rummaged through his drawers for a moment and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers. "Here put them on." He said and threw them at her. She looked at him pointedly. "Turn around." Sam ordered.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Why? it's not like I haven't seen it." "Blaise!" "Fine!" He faced his back to her. Sam hastily pulled his clothes on and hopped out of bed.

She swept past Blaise without a word. She really needed to find Riley and talk to her. She wonder what her friend did last night. She was pretty drunk.

Riley was huddled up on the floor, hiding as much of herself as she possibly could, but Draco just stood there stiff as a log in all his pride and glory. He kept his eyes away from Riley and his thoughts under control so a certain someone wouldn't pop up to say hello.

"Draco, what are we going to do? People are going to notice that we aren't there, and we don't have any clothes, or our wands, so we can't even conjure anything up!" Riley exclaimed. "Well, we could just shag again…" he started and then saw the look on Riley's face and stopped. "Or not."

"What if Theodore comes looking for me?" Riley asked worriedly, no clue that they had broken up. She was too drunk to remember that. Draco looked to the floor. "What now?" Riley asked. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but when you were drunk last night you kinda told Theodore that we made out and he wasn't too happy and broke it off with you. That's why you ended up in here, with me."

Riley looked stunned. "W-what?" she stuttered as Draco told her again. "Oh god, what am I going to do? No boyfriend and no clothes!" Riley exclaimed. "Well you're wrong about one thing. You do have a boyfriend" Draco said indicating to himself. "But you're right about the clothes part…no luck in that department. I personally think we should just make due with our nakedness and shag again."

Sam had searched the dorm and common room and had found many hung over Slytherins but no Riley. Or Draco for that matter. Sam made an educated guess that they were together. She stepped out from the common room and into the hall. She saw a familiar striped shirt lying discarded on the floor, along with a black sweater. "Hmm...Riley's clothing, but no Riley."

Sam bent down and scooped the clothing up in her arms. She noticed a pair of jeans and a wand lying further up the hallway. She followed the trail of clothing, picking them up as she went, until it suddenly stopped.

"Well." Sam stopped and looked around. The hallway was completely deserted and there were no naked teenagers lying around anywhere. "This is odd. Rillley?" She called. Her voice echoed down the corridor. Luckily for Riley Sam had a very loud voice and she heard her from inside the broom closet.

"Sam!" She yelled, pounding on the door. "In here!" "Hello there" Sam popped her head inside, then recoiled in disgust, slamming the door behind her. "THAT IS GROSS.PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She screamed.

"We don't have any!" Riley cried. Sam stopped and looked down at the clothes in her arms. "Oh right." She said sheepishly. "I have them." She opened the door a crack and threw them inside.

Classes finally started back up again and Riley and Sam were far behind in their studies. They both worked together in potions class, hovering over their cauldron with a violently pink potion which was supposed to be a misty blue sort of color.

"Man, what did we do wrong?" Riley complained as Draco and Crabbe walked over to see what they were complaining about now. They saw the pink potion which immediately reminded them of Pansy' face and they burst into laughter. "You forgot to add the crushed unicorn horn" Draco pointed out to Sam. "Oh well don't you think you're a smart one" Riley said rolling her eyes.

She refused to believe that she accepted Draco's offer of them being a pair while she was drunk. But when she realized that Theodore wouldn't have anything to do with her anymore, she realized she might as well move on, but she was staying single! "Riley!" Sam whined as she poured in a little too much unicorn horn and the potion turned bright orange.

It was then that Hermoine tripped over someone's foot and sent their potion was dumped all across the floor, but not before having a little bit added to the backs of Sam's ears. Riley's jaw dropped as she saw what happened. "Oh MY God!" She said examining Sam's ears. "Sam, you have ear testicles!"

"NOOO!" Sam wailed. "I'm too female to have testicles!" She clutched at her ears and looked on the verge of tears. Snape surveyed the commotion calmly. "20 points from Gryffindor for being so clumsy Granger." He said cooly.

Hermione turned red with anger and frustration. The Potions Master turned to Sam. "Calm down Ms. Hatt, it's nothing that can't be fixed. You, "He nodded to Riley, "Take her to the Hospital Wing. The rest of you get back to work!"

"Come on Samma." Riley said, pulling Sam up by her arm. When they were outside in the hallway Sam sniffled and said "This is so upsetting." Riley patted her on the back. "I think they're quite becoming." "You would." Sam glared at her. "Yes of course I would." "Well...you're just a jerk." "Your face is." "STEAMED" "Ah here we are."

Riley stopped in front of the Hospital Wing. "I don't like it in here. It smells weird." Sam scrunched up her nose. "Like...apple juice." "I like apple juice!" Riley said. "Are you saying there's something wrong with apple juice!" Sam shook her head no. "Come on lets just go see if Madam Pomfrey can get rid of these." She sighed, and pushed open the doors.

The removal of the ear testicles took ten minutes. Riley sniffed when they were cut off and her ears magically healed. "I can't believe you would wanna cut those off. I'd keep them forever!" Riley exclaimed. They walked into the Great Hall to see a group of owls carrying a cage heading in the direction of Sam.

She tore the note off of the cage and read it aloud. "Sam, You forgot to bring Winky with. I thought you would want him there at Hogwarts with you to keep Jules company. Aunt Sheila." Sam opened the cage and grinned at the sight of her cat with the pushed in face. "Aww Winky, sowwy I forgot you. I wuv joo!"

Riley laughed as some of the Slytherins stared at her. They both walked back to the common room before Divination to take Winky up to their dormitory with Jules. "I can't believe you forgot her" Riley said patting the kitty's head. "It can happen!" Sam said defensively.

"We have to go now Winks. Be a good kitty." Sam gave him a huge kiss and then dumped him on her bed. "Let's go." She said to Riley. The bell rang just as they were climbing the stair case to the Divination Room. The both took their usual seats on squishy chairs at a corner table.

Sam yawned and made herself comfortable, preparing for another boring class. She found History of Magic more entertaining then this. The teacher, in her opinion, was a complete crazy fraud. Riley on the other hand adored Professor Trelawney, and thought she was one of the most fascinating people she had ever met. She sat up straight in her poofy chair and was actually paying attention for once.

"I don't know how you can get so excited." Sam mumbled. "Professor Trelawney understands me. We're both psychic." Riley whispered, tapping her head. Sam snorted and rolled her eyes. Riley was completely oblivious, staring at the professor with the utmost attention.

They each got up to get some tea to drink so they could read tea leaves. "Omigosh! Sam! You're going to have a baby!" Riley squealed as she read Sam's. Sam wasn't surprised that Riley didn't need a book to know this as Riley had always taken Divination very seriously, but this was going a little too far.

"Riley that is ridiculous! The tea leaves aren't going to tell me if I'm having a baby!" Sam exclaimed. Professor Trelawney came up behind the both of them and looked down into the tea leaves and gave Sam a disapproving look.

"I'm afraid to say Riley is right. Why would you doubt her anyways. You should know very well that she is my best student in the school" Professor Trelawney said in her mystified voice. Riley shrugged as Sam stared at her. "I just read them!" she said and put the cup down.

Sam picked up Riley's tea cup after Professor Trelawney left and said "Well it looks like it's going to be sunshine and daisies for you!" Sam said while rolling her eyes at how ridiculous this all way to her.

"I can't believe you're pregnant." Riley said staring at her wide eyed. "I am NOT pregnant!" Sam fumed. "Well you did have sex with Blaise..." "One time!" "And it was unprotected sex..." The class was now beginning to stare. "How would I know! I was drunk!" "And your stomach has gotten a little bigger..." "Are you calling me fat!" "No I'm calling you pregnant." "I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Sam screamed, slamming her teacup down on the table.

"My Dear!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed, "You're disturbing the aura." "Take your aura and shove it up your ass!" Sam snapped. She grabbed her books and stormed down the trapped door and out of the class room.

Riley stared after her friend open mouthed. Silence followed. "So you knocked her up eh Blaise?" Draco asked his very embarrassed friend. "It was just tea leaves." He muttered. "But you had sex with her then?" Blaise scowled at him and Draco laughed.

"I can't believe you told Professor Trelawney off!" Riley screeched to Sam in the common room after supper. "She's such a talented teacher and she really knows what she's doing!" Sam glared at her. "Talented my ass. She's a fake and you know it!" Riley glared back at Sam.

"It's not my fault if the fertility sign came up in your tea leaves. Did you ever take into consideration that maybe I worded it wrong and you aren't having the baby but a friend or family member might be?" Riley said while crashing on the couch next to Draco. Sam raised an eyebrow. "A friend eh?" Riley took a sip of water and then realized what Sam said and that she was now staring at her.

"Oh no, don't you turn this around on me, otherwise my tea leaves would have most likely said the same thing!" Draco turned to her. "Well she does have a point. It was unprotected with us too…" Riley turned to Draco quite angered.

"Can we not think about "us" right now seeing as there is no "us"?" Draco rolled his eyes and attempted to put his arm around the disgruntled Riley and for once succeeded. She must have been lost in thought.

She then looked up at Sam. "We'll just have to either wait and see what happens or go to Madam Pomfrey…" Riley said, waiting to see what Sam would say.


	8. The Hospital Wing

**Chapter 8**

Sam sighed. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. "Fine. Let's go." She grumbled. Riley nodded "Fine." She shrugged Draco's arm off her shoulder and stood up. "Let me know what happens." He said. "I'd like to know if I'm going to be fathering an illegitimate child or not." Riley shot him a dirty look.

"Off you two go then." He waved a hand towards the door. The walk to the Hospital seemed to take forever and what little conversation between the girls there was, was strained. Madam Pomfrey looked up at their entrance. "What seems to be the matter?" She asked, eyeing them up. She didn't see any physical damage.

"Well, we think she's pregnant but we're not sure." Riley said quickly and pushed Sam forwards. "I'm quite sure I'm not." She said. Madam Pomfrey looked at them both sharply. "Very well." She said through pursed lips. "Come in here."

She swept open a curtain and motioned for Sam to go in. Sam glowered at them both before walking in. "Wait here. You'll be next." Madam Pomfrey said and then closed the curtain behind them. Riley plunked down on a vacant bed to wait.

Sam came out from behind the curtain and beamed. "Clear" she said. "No kids for me for a looong time!" Riley then became frightened. Sam did have a point, it could very well be her. Riley sighed as the curtains closed around her. She lifted up her shirt to show Madam Pomfrey her stomach and Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over it making Riley a bit squeamish.

Riley emerged from the curtains the same way that Sam did, bright and cheery and not pregnant! "Friggen Diggen eh?" Sam said as she saw her friend's' reaction. "Man I wuv joo" Riley said as they skipped towards the common room. "Awww that touches me!" Sam replied while pretending to sniff away tears.

Riley and Sam grinned wickedly at each other as they saw Blaise and Draco sitting on the couch. "Well, we're not pregnant, but we're afraid you might be" Sam said while the two girls approached them. "Impossible" Blaise said. "We're guys. It can't happen." "Oh but there has been a new discovery" Riley said. "It is now possible for the male to get pregnant." Draco and Blaise exchanged glances and quickly headed up to their dormitory.

"We'll see you two later" Draco said while walking up the stairs. As the boys were walking up they could've sworn they heard Blaise say "Maybe we can jack this thing out of us" which made the girls burst into laughter.

"Do you think they know we were kidding?" Riley asked. Sam smiled broadly "I don't think. Imagine how they'd look pregnant." They both dissolved into giggles at the mental pictures. "Ahh...honestly though. Aren't you relieved?" Sam asked. "Oh god yes." Riley said. "I can barely look after myself. I don't think I could manage a kid."

"I couldn't deal with the fatness." "Or the poop." "Ewww! Yes or the poop!" Riley had told Sam before about how when women are pregnant they poop themselves from all the pushing. "You know." Sam said thoughtfully "It would suck for whoever had to clean up the shit." "Blaah! I'd die." "Friggin' right." Riley stretched and lay on the sofa.

Sam stifled a yawn and plopped down on the other end. "Maybe we should go to bed." Riley said. Her eyes were half closed. "Ughh. The stairs are too high." Sam groaned. "We could have a nap though." "But then we wouldn't be able to wake up." "Ah well it's a Saturday tomorrow."

Sam buried her face in the arm of the coach and hugged a pillow. "Night night." "mmph." Riley sighed and kicked Sam in the butt. "Stop hogging all the room." "Rileeey. Don't move." Sam whined.

Riley reached and poked her in the side. Sam let out a squeak and jumped away from her. "Thanks." Riley smiled and shifted so that she took up the space Sam left. "Jerk." Sam grumbled.

The boys came downstairs at about 3 in the morning, attempting to sneak out to the kitchens. They had finally figured out that the girls were joking and when they saw the girls and figured this would be a perfect time for revenge.

They levitated the girls to the room of requirement which they had turned into a dark room with clowns. The two boys had learned from reading the girls' diaries during their free class that Sam was scared of the dark and Riley was scared of clowns. Sad, but very true.

They had set them on a couch they had conjured up. The room itself was very dark, but spotlights were shone on all of the clown items that were around. The two boys decided to leave since they didn't want to get yelled at, and as much as they wanted to see the girls' reactions, they thought it would be best if they were alone. It would give it all that more effect.

The girls started to stir in their sleep and slowly opened their eyes to the horrors that awaited them.

Riley was the first to wake up. She let out a terrified scream when she saw the clowns. Sam woke up with a startled snort "Whaassamatter?" She mumbled. "THE CLOWNS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Riley wailed.

"Why is it so dark!" Sam demanded. "I can't see anything! RILEY!" "The clowns! The clowns!" Riley cried. She was huddled up on the coach and rocking back and forth. "Why are there so many clowns?" Sam searched blindly for her wand to make some light. "WHERE IS IT!" She screamed, searching her pockets. She couldn't find it. She was on the verge of tears.

"I need to get out!" She said, clutching Riley's arm. Riley didn't say anything and her eyes were wide with terror. Sams eyes were becoming accustomed to the dark light and she thought she saw a door. "Come on." She whispered, dragging Riley up from the coach with her.

Riley whimpered as a Clown mask fell at her feet. Sam reached for the handle and flung the door open. Bright sunlight and a clown free hall greeted them. They slammed the door shut behind them and collapsed on the floor. "Well that sucked." Sam muttered. Riley couldn't find any words to describe the horror.

Thank god today was Saturday and there were no classes. They somehow managed to get back to their common room and they both collapsed on the couch, both of them still on the verge of tears. "Think happy thoughts" Sam said. That perked Riley up. "Clap if you believe!" she said as Sam just raised an eyebrow. "Tinkerbell, hello."

Blaise and Draco made their way down the stairs sleepily but they smirked smugly at each other when they saw both girls sitting on the couch. "So how did you girls sleep?" Draco asked them. Riley opened her mouth to answer truthfully until Sam said "Just fine. Are you both preggers?"

They both looked at her and then realized what she meant. "Haha very funny. We knew you were kidding, we just wanted you to think we were seriously scared" Blaise said while crashing on a chair. All was silent for a few minutes until Draco sat down next to Riley.

"You didn't mean what you said last night about there being no 'us', did you?" Riley sighed and rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"That you were obviously too worried about being pregnant to know what you were saying." Draco replied promptly. "Well somebody has an ego." Sam snorted. Draco ignored her and looked at Riley. "Well?" Riley blushed. Why does he have to stare? She thought. Just look away. Ignore it. Don't lose yourself in his oh so beautiful mesmerizing grey eyes. Damnit too late!

"I'll think about it." She said. Draco's jaw dropped. Blaise laughed. "Not everyone is madly in love with you mate. As much as you would like to believe it." "That's it? You'll think about it?" Draco asked and Riley nodded. "Take it or leave it." Draco muttered something under his breath. "Fine!" He scowled.

"Excellent. Glad that's settled." Sam grinned. Riley stifled a yawn and looked at the clock on the mantle. "Oh my god. It's 8:00! Sam you're up before 11:00 on a Saturday!" She cried. "Well so I am." Sam said, "Sad but true. So what do you usually do in the morning on a Saturday?" "Eat breakfast." Blaise said.

"Mmm pancakes." Riley was now practically drooling. "I haven't eaten since supper." "Heaven forbid." Sam rolled her eyes. "Let's go eat then." Draco said, standing up.

Riley shoved another syrup covered pancake in her mouth while reaching for another. "I can't wait until the day that you become fat" Sam said as she nibbled on a piece of bacon. "Why?" Riley asked while deciding it was easier to just load her plate full of the fluffy pancakes. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind" she muttered.

"Man I just had this uncontrollable urge to listen to The Spice Girls" Riley told Sam who nodded in agreement. "Let's go hook up that muggle thing now!" Sam exclaimed while pulling her friend away from the pancakes. "But my pancakes!" Riley said while trying to get another forkful in and being followed by Blaise and Draco.

"Must they always follow us?" Riley asked Sam who were ahead of both boys by about 10 feet. "Well what do you expect? Draco does like you and wants you in the sack" Sam grinned. "I can't believe you haven't bothered jumping him either" Sam added while they walked into the common room.

"Well you wouldn't either if you felt bad about how Theodore found out that I kissed Draco while I was still with him." Sam shrugged. "Man just go for him. Afterall, he is known to be quite good in the sack" Sam said winking at Riley. "That is if you don't remember New Years Eve."

"Well obviously not seeing as I was drunk." Riley said. Sam nodded. "Good point." She said. "But he seems to remember. I never knew you were such an animal!" Riley snorted "Uh Yeah. I'm just a wild sex beast. Rawr."

They stopped at the common room entrance and gave the password. "So are you gonna answer him?" Sam asked. "No not yet. I'm gonna let him wait." Riley grinned. "You're so mean!" Sam said. Riley shrugged "Well so is he. It's like fate!" "Mhmm." They walked into their deserted dorm, leaving the boys in the common room.

Sam plopped down on the bed and Riley searched for her radio. "Ah! Here it is." She said triumphantly pulling it out from under a pile of clothing. She plunked the radio down in front of her and began fiddling with the switches.

"Welcome to the Wireless Wizarding networks Muggle Music Hour!" The host said. "To begin we have that popular muggle band 'The Spice Girls' singing 'Wannabe'..Stay tuned folks we've got a lot coming up here on The Muggle Music Hour."

Sam turned the volume up and the song blared through the room. They both started dancing like maniacs and singing to the song. They had all the lyrics memorized. One day when they were both bored and listening to the radio they had heard the band and immediately fell in love.

They decided that there wasn't enough room in their dormitory to dance so they went to the common room where they could dance to it. "Mmmmbop!" Sam sang out loudly as the band Hanson played their new song. They both twirled and swirled around the room until Riley twirled right into Theodore and they both toppled over.

"Sorry" Riley said turning a deep shade of red. "It's ok" he said while helping her out. Sam was decorating Blaise with the left over tinsel from their Christmas festivities. "Blaise hold still! I need to get this right!" Sam exclaimed while trying to hold Blaise still who was struggling with the tinsel.

Draco was staring at Theodore and Riley. "So how have you been?" Riley asked Theodore whose eyes looked distant. "Ok, I've missed you though. How about yourself?" Riley looked to the floor and then back up to Theodore's eyes. "Well, you know, it's been really hard. But I do have Sam to help me get through it." Riley looked over Theodore's shoulder and saw Draco glaring daggers in the back of Theodore's head.

"Can we talk later?" Theodore asked and Riley nodded. He bent down and kissed Riley's cheek and walked away. Blaise, Sam and Draco all walked over to Riley who was holding her cheek. "What was that all about?" Sam asked. "I don't know" Riley answered in a daze.

"Probably nothing important. It is only Theodore after all." Draco sneered, standing behind Riley and draping an arm over her shoulder. "Hey!" She said. "Did I tell you my decision yet!" Riley pushed Draco's arm off her and walked up the dormitory steps.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Real Smooth." She said, slapping Draco on the shoulder. She followed Riley up to their dorm. "What did I do!" Draco demanded, turning to Blaise. Blaise shrugged "I don't understand those women anymore than you do." He said.

"Riley?" Sam asked softly, popping her head in the door. Riley sat on her bed clutching a pillow and looking very depressed. "What am I gonna do?" She asked. "I don't know. Run away and join the circus?" Sam suggested. She sat down next to Riley on the bed. "Or you could always ask them if they wanted do a threesome type thing."

Riley smiled slightly and elbowed Sam in the side "Hey! I'm being serious for once." "I know." Sam sighed. "I'm just not good with serious situations. Just pick whichever one you want. It's really not that hard a decision." "Yes it is!" Riley wailed.

Sam shook her head. "Well you're just gonna have to choose on your own." She said. "Ughh. I don't want to." Riley groaned. "Stop being such a baby." Sam scoffed, taking the pillow and whacking her on the head with it. "Hey!" Riley cried, clutching her hair. "I worked hard on that!"

Riley sighed for a moment and stared out of the window. "I think I'm going to go for Draco…" she said. Sam smiled slightly. "And why are you choosing him?" she asked. Riley thought to herself for a moment. "Well, you saw him, he is protective, and good looking, and he can be nice, and he definitely is a good kisser" Riley grinned. "Plus he was the one I wanted from the start…I should be happy right?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "Ready to go downstairs?" Riley nodded as they headed down the stairs to the sound of the muggle band called Aqua. "Barbie Girl" was playing and Draco and Blaise were both sitting by a fire place, turned away from the stair cases. Blaise turned for a moment and saw them both heading over towards them, but Sam motioned for him to follow her so he reluctantly got up and followed Sam, leaving Draco and Riley alone in the room.

She slowly walked over and stood behind his chair and saw that he was staring straight into the fire. She put her hands over Draco's eyes as he tried to turn to find out who was doing it. She walked in front of him, his eyes still covered and she sat down on the arm of the chair.

She took her hands off of his eyes and his smirked when he saw her. "I figured it was you" he said. Riley nodded and all she said was "Yes." Draco looked at her for a moment. "What do you mean?" Riley rolled her eyes, leaned down and kissed him. After he pulled away he said "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Awwww! They're so cute!" Sam gushed, watching Draco and Riley. They both were slightly flushed and grinning like crazy. "Yes. Absolutely adorable." Blaise snorted from beside her. Sam elbowed him hard in the side. "Where's your sense of romance!" She demanded. "It probably left me after you punctured a lung." He grumbled and rubbed his side.

"Aww Baby." "Sweet heart." "Shut up that's not what I meant." "Well that hurts." "As much as another punch would?" "Point taken." They both walked over to the fire beside Riley & Draco. Sam giggled at the looks on their faces.

"Riley and Draco sitting in a tree." She sang, hopping around their chairs. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Draco glared at her "What are you going on about?" "Sam shut up!" Riley said, chucking a pillow at her. Sam neatly ducked the pillow.

"Ohh ish Riwey embawassed?" Sam cooed, using a baby voice. "She doesh not want evweyone to know she ish in wuv wif Draco." Riley turned bright red. "SHUT UP!" She cried. Sam laughed and plopped down on the arm of her chair. "I'm sorry Riley." She said, patting her on the head.

"I'm sorry you're so in love with Draco that right now all you can think about it shagging him senseless." "SAM!" Riley let out a squeak of frustration and pushed Sam, sending her toppling to the floor. "Now that was just plain mean." Sam pouted.

"You deserved it" Riley said chuckling at her actions. "Man we haven't done something wild and crazy for like so long!" Sam exclaimed while getting up from the ground and wiping the dirt from her clothes. "I know, it's been ages!" Riley said while jumping to her feet.

"Hmm, let's find something wild and crazy to do" Sam said while stroking her chin. "Hmm, how about streaking? Or putting a strip show on in the common room?" Riley pondered out loud.

She saw Draco, Blaise and Sam staring at her and then said "Did I say that out loud?" They all nodded and grinned. "Riley, that is a brilliant idea!" Sam exclaimed. "Yeh, and I know I'd enjoy it" Draco said while smirking. Riley looked around at all three of them and shook her head violently.

"No way! I am not streaking or stripping!" She then turned to Draco who was about to say something. "And no, I don't care if you'll enjoy it. It is NOT happening!" Sam then turned to the Wizarding Wireless Networks to another muggle channel that was playing a dance beat. "Come on" Sam said while dancing to the beat. "You know you want to!"


	9. Skrewts

** A/N> Yes, it's been a long time since we've posted but school does get hectic. anyways heres chapter 9. Hope you enjoy**

**Monica7725-> Lol you are obviously awesome if you're random. We're quite random ourselves so it all works out!**

**Chapter 9 Skrewts**

"No." Riley said, "I really don't." Sam laughed and began removing her top. "SAM! Don't!" Riley cried, yanking down her shirt. Sam ignored her and ripped her top off, revealing her hot pink bra. Riley almost had a coronary and Draco and Blaise couldn't stop staring.

"Hey! Don't watch her!" Riley glared at Draco as Sam continued to dance and strip. "Well if you're not going to I might as well watch someone." He replied not looking at her.

"Well." Riley was now slightly angry. "I'll just have to strip too won't I?" She stood up and promptly began removing her clothing and dancing to the music. A crowd had now gathered to watch.

The girls were quite good for first timers judging by the cheers and catcalls they were receiving. "Exactly what is going on here?" A voice demanded loudly. The music suddenly stopped and the whole room was quiet as Professor Snape swept into the common room.

"Uh." Sam was now left in only her underwear. "A strip show?" She giggled nervously. "Really?" Snape was breathing heavily in anger. "And just what brought on this impromptu performance?"

"Sam's idea!" Riley said quickly. "HEY!" Sam was outraged. "You were doing it too." "Well it doesn't matter! You will both be severely punished for this..." "Extremely entertaining and sexy show?" Riley suggested. "Wow." Sam grinned mischievously. "I'd like to be severely punished by you Professor."

The girls in the common room burst into giggles and Snape looked like he would like to murder both girls. His normally pale face was bright red and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well." Sam said, turning to Riley. "Since we're already half there. Care to streak?" Riley beamed. "I would love to." She answered. "Awh yeah Baby!" Sam screamed, dodging past Snape and stripping off her remaining clothes. Riley followed her. They both ran out the common room entrance completely naked.

They reached a broom closet and said the summoning charm for their clothes which came whizzing into the room. "Man this closet smells like sex" Riley said while sniffing. "You know what sex smells like?" Sam asked her.

Riley nodded. "I may not remember that night but I do have a lovely tale of how I know this fascinating information." Sam grinned. "Please, do tell." Riley grinned back.

"Well one time when Matthew, my brother, came home from his girlfriends house, he walked by and he smelled pretty bad for a change. So me being me, I said 'God Matt, take a shower, you smell like sex'. And he became all shifty eyed and then told me not to tell mom because it was true. Yup, true story bubba."

Sam broke out into fits of laughter. "That is so stupid! You'd think he'd learn to take a shower before he came home!" Sam exclaimed while pulling a sweater over her head.

"Man, what are we gonna do when Snape finds us?" Riley asked. Sam shrugged, "I dunno, take the detention and hope that we aren't expelled?" Sam and Riley walked out of the closet with their clothes back on and headed towards the common room, and to their luck, Snape had left in search of the two of them.

The moment they entered, the room erupted in applause and many pats on the back. Draco walked up to Riley with his arm around her waist. "Wow, now that was something. Care to give me one of those in private one of these days?" he asked seductively. Riley giggled. "We shall see."

Blaise walked over to Sam and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I have to admit, you do put on a pretty good strip show" he said to her. Sam tossed her hair. "Of course I do. I'm a natural!"

Snape stormed back into the common room hours later to find the girls fully clothed. Enraged, he walked over to the girls, took hold of their arms and dragged them out into the hallway.

"You will both be going to the Headmasters office." He exclaimed. This statement was met with cries of protest by the girls. "Unfair man!" Riley cried. "Yeah! You know you liked it." Sam said.

Snape pointed in the direction of the Headmasters office and the girls walked towards it sulkily. Snape said the password and led them up the stairs in a huff. The girls entered the circular room and looked amazed. "Ooo pretty birdie" Sam squealed while heading towards Fawkes.

The bird graciously bent its head and allowed Sam to stroke its bright fiery feathers. "It's so shiny!" Riley cooed, patting it lightly. "I want one!" "But where would you keep it?" Sam asked. "In the bathtub!" Riley responded. Sam scoffed "No stupid that's only for pet dolphins!"

They were interrupted by a small cough. Dumbledore sat in his chair looking at the girls and fawkes serenely. "Well Severus what seems to be the matter?" He asked. Professor Snape gladly told the headmaster what was wrong, continuously throwing dirty looks in the girls direction as he did so.

"Well it seems you have caused quite a commotion." Dumbledore said mildly after Snape had finished his story. "You both are aware of course that displays of indecency are against school rules?" He asked the two girls. Both stood silently. "At least public ones." He added, his eyes twinkling. "You will both have to be punished for this."

"Nothing life threatening is it?" Sam piped up. Dumbledore chucked as Snape silently hoped it would be. "No more brooms!" Riley suddenly yelled out of nowhere. "Way too many splinters last time!" Sam nodded her agreement as Dumbledore chuckled once more.

"You will both have to help Hagrid raise this years batch of skrewts for the next two weeks. He will be expecting you after classes starting tomorrow" Dumbledore finally concluded. Both girls faces fell. "Skrewts?" Riley asked. Dumbledore nodded. "But what if we happen to be allergic to skrewts? You know, coincidentally..." Sam said, her voice trailing off.

"I'm afraid we have record of what you are and are not allergic to Miss Hatt. Now I suppose you two better be off to bed now seeing as you have a long afternoon of skrewt raising tomorrow" Dumbledore said, his hand extended towards the door. Sam and Riley left the office sulkily, followed by Snape all the way back to the common room.

"This is all your fault!" Riley glared at Sam. "My fault?" Sam squeaked. "How is it my fault!" "You were the one who stripped!" Riley said. "Yeah but I didn't make you do it too!" "Yes you did!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "DID NOT!" "Tooo!" "Not!" "YEAH!" "NO!" "YEAHHHHHH!" "I love you. Lets do it." Riley stopped mid yes and blinked, considering this. "Ok," She nodded "Let's do it."

Sam wiggled her eyebrows and grinned "Mmmm nice. Can we do it right here?" "No." Riley said. "He's there." She pointed at Snape who was watching them with disgust plastered all over his face. "Enough of this foolishness!" He snapped. "IN!" The door to the common room opened violently. "And I don't expect to see your faces again this weekend. Both girls edged there way past the angry Professor. Once they were safely in the room Sam smiled and said

"See you in potions!' Riley waved as the door slid shut and Snapes brilliant red face disappeared from view." The common room was deserted since it was very late on a Sunday night.

Riley yawned widely and stretched. "OOOooo. Stretchgasm." She groaned. "Man those are so nice." Sam said and stretched open her arms. "Mmm." Riley stretched again and copied her noises. They looked at each other and burst into giggles. "This must sound soo bad." Sam laughed. "Kinky" Riley said.

Sam and Riley awoke late for classes the next day. "Can't we just skip them all?" Sam groaned as Riley pulled Sam through the corridor towards divination. "But I hate that old bat. Let's just skip this class puhlease!" "Sam this is the most fascinating subject ever! I think I've finally found my calling!" Sam grumbled. "But last time we went in there she told me I was pregnent..." "Point being?" Riley asked carelessly.

Professor Trelawny scowled at Sam as she walked in late but smiled at Riley. "She's out to get me. She's gonna kill me in my sleep. I know it, you know, christ on a cracker, even she knows it!" Sam exclaimed while taking her seat.

After snoozing in the perfumed room for another hour the two girls headed down to transfiguration where they met up with Draco and Blaise. Professor McGonagall didn't look too happy to see them, but ever since their first detention she seemed to dislike Riley and Sam very greatly.

"Bet she's fantasizing about us naked" Riley said under her breath to Sam, Draco and Blaise who all started sniggering. "Well it's obvious that she's a total lesbian. She's aching for our hot and sexy bodies" Sam commented which made the four of them start laughing.

Professor McGonagalls head snapped up. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Oh nothing" Draco said. "Detention, all four of you. And five points each from Slytherin." Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh great, two detentions in one day. Isn't this just thrilling?"

They stayed after class to arrange their detentions with Professor McGonagall. Draco and Sam would be changing sheets and blankets on beds in the hospital wing without magic and Blaise and Riley would be cleaning out the cages of the animals McGonagall uses in transfiguration class.

"Fan-freakin-tabulous." Sam sighed when they were out of the classroom. "Can't we go one day without getting into trouble?" Riley grumbled. "It's like we're cursed." "Well Blaise and I had perfect school records until the two of you came along." Draco said. "I'll bet." Sam snorted. "We did, believe it or not." Blaise said. "Model students we are." They both looked incredibly smug.

"Well we have things to do and People to see." "Goodbye now." They quickened their pace and left the girls standing in the hall. "This day sucks." Sam muttered. Riley nodded her agreement.

Riley walked with Sam to the hospital wing for her detention because that was one of the routes to the classroom. "Is it just me or has Draco been really distant with me lately?" Riley complained. "Like he doesn't like me anymore."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Riley, you know that's not true" Sam said. They stopped outside the hospital wing doors. "Well at least find out for me what's going on" Riley said to Sam and then threw herself onto her and hugged her. Sam looked shocked but hugged back. "Aww, we're having a moment" Sam said and grinned. "See ya biatch" Riley said and continued down the hallway.

She stepped into the transfiguration room where Blaise was already starting on the cages. Riley half smiled at Blaise and sat down beside him and grabbed a cage and started emptying out its contents.

"Ewww it's full of poop!" Riley turned up her nose at the cage, yet continued to scrub. Blaise laughed at her expression. "So..." he said. Riley turned her head to him. "Yeees?" Blaise played with his shirt collar for a moment.

"Sam's not interested in anyone is she?" he finally asked. "Omigod! You like Sam!" Riley squealed while trying to keep her hands away from the animal poop. Blaise kind of blushed a bit. "Awww Blaisey!"

Blaise muttered something incomprhensible and turned all his attention to the cage he was cleaning. This was going to be an incredibly long detention. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut. He sighed and scrubbed at an extra stubborn piece of animal crap.

"DRACO! Freakin' jeez, get over here and help me NOW!" Sam glared at Draco, who was sitting on a chair looking at the bedding disdainfully. "Absolutely not. This is house elf labor. It's beneath me." He said. "Stop being a jerk!" Sam snapped and threw a pillow and pillow case at him. "Get to work!" Draco merely tossed the pillow to the floor. "No." He said.

Sam inhaled deeply. 'I must not kill him.' She thought. 'Riley likes him too much for me to kill. Though I don't know why she likes him so much. Yeah she'd definitely get over it if I killed him. Yeah...' Her thoughts trailed off to devising spectacular ways of murdering Draco.

"What are you looking at me like that for!" Draco demanded, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Sam grinned. "Are you hitting on me?" Draco asked. Sam laughed in disbelief. "Where do you get that from a look?" "Well maybe you were undressing me with your eyes. I'm sure many females do that." "You are so unbelievably arrogant!" Sam snorted.

Drao shrugged "I've a right to be. I am incredibly good looking." "And incredibly idiotic." Sam paused a moment and then decided this was a good opportunity. "And what's been going on with you and Riley lately huh?"

He looked at her "What do you mean?" "Well you've been all distant she says. She thinks you don't like her anymore." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well that's not true." "Then tell her that! Christ on a cracker, men are SO slow."

About an hour and a half later, both girls rushed as fast as they could to get to Hagrids hut. "Sorry we're late" they both panted as they ran inside. "What took you two so long?" Hagrid asked while scratching his graying beard. "Detention" Riley said while shaking the animal poop off of her hands. "And it was tres icky. You were lucky Sam. You had pas de poop."

Sam tilted her head at Riley. "How mad would you be if I happened to kill Draco in his sleep one of these nights?" Riley just stared at Sam. "Why? What did he do?" Sam rolled her eyes. "He was obviously being arrogant as Draco tends to do." Riley blinked. "Well in that case go right ahead."

Sam beamed as Hagrid raised an eyebrow. "You two ready to look after some of me skrewts? They've been dying to see you." "Have they actually been dying though?" Sam asked. Hagrid just looked at her. "No missy they haven't. Look if you cooperate with me for the next two weeks then I'll only keep you for an hour each day, but if you just argue and complain then yer looking at a good two to three hours per day. Understand?"

Both girls nodded and started for the back door, but were interrupted by a knock at the door. Hagrid opened the door and there stood Harry, Ron and the know-it-all-bitch Hermoine. Hermoine cocked her hip at the sight of Riley and Sam and raised and eyebrow at Hagrid. "See you have new friends" she said and stalked off to the school.

Sam and Riley turned their heads to each other and in sync said "Hate her!" Hagrid turned to Ron and Harry. "What are you two doin' here?" he asked them. "Well, we just came to visit you, but it looks like you're busy" Harry said and turned to leave but Hagrid stopped them. "Just got a new batch of skrewts in. Come and check 'em out!"

Hagrid missed the look that passed between Ron and Harry. "Uh..sure Hagrid." Harry shrugged at Ron and they both followed Hagrid out to the back. Riley and Sam were already there. They both looked disgusted at the prospect of looking after these...things for 2 weeks.

"They're so gross!" Riley squealed. Hagrid looked shocked. "No they aren't. They're beautiful. Just look at them." He smiled fondly at the skrewts, which were fastened safely to poles. "Bless 'em." Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding?" Hagrid shook his head. "Right. Now really what you'll be doin' is giving 'em some exercise and makin' sure they're properly fed. And Ron and Harry'll be helping you today."

Ron and Harry turned pale and Hagrid continued. "You can each take two and put 'em on these leashes." He held up a fistful of leather cords. "Right. I'll just leave you to it then." Hagrid beamed at them and handed Harry the leashes. Sam laughed weakly. "Greeeeat, freakin' awesome."


	10. Discoveries

_**Two chapters in one day! What a record!**_

_**Chapter 10 Discoveries**_

Sam and Riley plopped down in the common room with half an hour to spare before supper. Their arms were covered in burns from the skrewts. "That was the most painful detention I've been through yet" Riley said, tears stinging her eyes because she had been burned far worse than Sam had.

Sam looked at Riley. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?" she asked and Riley shook her head no. "I'm a tough witch. I can deal with it...as long as no one touches it anyways" she sniffed. Sam glanced towards the portrait hole and saw Draco and Blaise clamber through. "Guy alert" Sam said and Riley took of towards the bathroom to get herself to stop crying.

Draco watched her go and then turned to Sam. "Where's she going?" he asked her. "Where does it look like? Obviously the bathroom" she said while rolling her eyes, catching a glimpse of Blaise who sat down beside her.

"Why was she crying?" he demanded. "Detention, skrewts, burned the worst. Need I say more?" Sam asked and Draco headed towards the bathroom. "Umm you might wanna stay out of there, she's really sore" Sam said, but Draco merely shrugged and said

"We had skrewts in fourth year, and luckily I still have some of the antidote left we made from the burns." Sam raised and eyebrow but let Draco go and turned to Blaise and talked to him for a while.

By dinner Riley was feeling better, much to Draco's relief. He couldn't stand it when she cried. The antidote had not healed her burns, but had stopped the constant pain. "Saaaaam." Riley sang and she plopped down next to her . "I love you!" She gushed, pulling Sam into a hug. "Oook. Can you let go now?" Sam asked weakly patting her on the back.

Sam didn't really like hugs. At least not in public. "Awww muffin. Ok." Riley released her and then turned to give Draco a hug. Draco was used to this by now and continued to eat as Riley clung to him.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Riley let go of Draco. "Yeah I'm feeling happy. And Cool." She grinned. "Like an ice cube?" Sam asked. "Yeah man." "Cool." Riley suddenly noticed the empty seat next to Sam. "Hey, where did Blaisey go?" Sam frowned. "I don't know. He was bein' all weird and I was like pffft fine you be that way and then he was. The end." She shrugged. "It's all a mystery."

Riley smiled "I know why he's acting alll weird. Cause he thinks I told you!" Sam looked at her curiously. "Tell me what!" "That he likes you!" Riley giggled. "He told me while we were cleaning out poop!"

Sam looked at her in disbelief "Really?" "Well...he didn't actually SAY he liked you but I got the drift." "Oh...well that's great. But it probably wrong. The point being. I like chicken and there is none tonight." She looked sadly at the table. It had every food imaginable but no chicken.

Sam stalked back to the common room with Draco and Riley, still pouty that there had been no chicken. "Aww, I know something that will cheer Sammy Wammy up!" Riley said all bubbly and cheery. "Does it involve chicken or mashed potatoes?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

Riley thought for a minute. "Nah, past supper but come on let's go to the kitchens!" Riley skipped down the hallways singing to her favorite Spice Girl song as Draco and Sam walked behind her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Draco asked while laughing slightly at Riley's behavior. Sam turned to him. "She gets like this, but man you do NOT want to see her on the rag, she's a monster!" Draco chuckled a bit. "I'll keep that in mind." "But hey" Sam suddenly said, "You were the one who had sex with her, not me!" Sam broke out laughing as Dracos pale cheeks tinged pink.

"Tickly tickly tickly pear!" Riley sang while tickling the pear. The door opened and Riley ran in and whispered something to the elves who scurried about anxiously.

"Sam you're so going to love me for this!" Riley said and plopped herself between Sam and Draco. Suddenly a very large lemon pie and three cafe mocha's popped up on the table and Sam grinned. "Aww, how did you know?" She asked while taking a hunk of pie on her fork.

She then took a sip of her cafe mocha and snuggled down into her chair. "I've missed you my friend" she then said to her cup and started petting it. Riley looked up at Draco. "See, I can make everyone happy!"

"I know how you can make me happy." Draco said suggestively and place a hand on her thigh. Riley giggled and turned slightly pink. She looked up at him and he smiled seductively. "Maybe later...?" He said. Riley nodded "Yeah" She said quietly.

Luckily Sam was missing this entire exchange, too caught up in her coffee and pie to notice. Had she noticed it she would have gone into hysterics. "Mmmm...pie." She said dreamily. "How do I love thee? Oh let me count the ways." "Aww Sam's so smart. Quoting Shakespeare." Riley smiled and patted her on the head.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair. It's working for me today!" Sam said, and smoothed her hair back into place. "Well fine. You just be a jerk." Riley sniffed. "Your mom's a jerk!" Sam said. "No she's not. People love my mom." "It's a true story. They do. I love her 'cause she cooks for me."

Draco coughed "Well I'm going to go look for Blaise. I'll see you later." He shot Riley a meaningful look and headed for the door. Riley smiled insanely. "What was that about?" Sam asked, eyeing her friend. Riley feigned innocence.

"What was what about?" "That...'I'll see YOU later' and then the look." "I have no idea what you're talking about." Riley said and grabbed a huge spoonful of pie. "Suuure. Fine then don't tell me." Sam said. "Ok I wont." Riley shoved the pie in her mouth and smiled.

Sam continued to stare at Riley. "He said he'd see me later, no biggie" Riley said and took come more pie. Sam snorted. "He meant in the sack didn't he?" she asked, pie dribbling down her chin from grinning so broadly.

Riley turned red. "Or in the closet, or the shower, or you know even the owlery, whichever way you wanna put it." Sams jaw dropped. "You've done it in the owlery!" Riley turned, if possible, even more red. "Well we were going to but Mrs. Norris caught us so we stuck to the shower." Riley tried to hide her face behind her mug but that didn't work.

"You did it in the shower? I've always wanted to do it in the shower. What's it like?" Sam asked grinning insanely. Riley giggled. "Why don't you grab Blaise and find out, meow!" Sam pushed Riley who laughed and they both finished up the pie.

After the pie they headed back to the common room where they started working on the astronomy charts that were due the next day. "Why are your Saturn and my Saturn in completely different places?" Sam groaned. "Because you're looking at my chart upside down" Riley said matter-of-factually.

Draco and Blaise came over and sat down with them. "The next Hogsmeade trip is posted. It's this weekend" Blaise said to no one in particular. They continued talking until 11 then they all departed for their dorms, except for Draco and Riley who stayed a few extra minutes to 'talk'.

Sam sniggered as she hid behind the corner listening to the conversation. "Meet me down here around 12:30?" Draco asked Riley while holding her hands. "You betcha" she grinned and kissed Draco and headed for the staircase that Sam dashed up quickly.

"So what do YOU have planned tonight?" Sam asked Riley as she came into the dorm. "None of your business" Riley said and then got dressed and turned to act as if she were sleeping, but Sam heard her an hour and a half later get up and creep down to the common room.

She smiled slightly. "She's such a lying liar. They're having hott sex." Her pillow was the only one that heard this. Sam rolled and pulled the covers over her head. "Stupid poop..." She muttered sleepily.

The next morning she was rudely awoken by loud screams. Sam sat up drowsily and poked her head out of the bed curtains. She saw Riley doing the same. "What IS it?" Riley asked. Sam shook her head and looked at the clock. They still had at least another hour of sleep before they had to get up for breakfast. "I don't even care." She grumbled and fell back in bed.

Riley was about to get up and see what it was about when Pansy came charging out of the bathroom, with two of her 'friends' behind her. "Pink no more!" She shrieked triumphantly. Riley just blinked. "That's was what you were screaming for?" Pansy smiled "Yes. Waking you up was just a bonus." She nodded to her followers and headed for the door.

"Freakin bitch." Riley heard Sam mutter. "Your mom is." Riley said, before plopping back in her own bed. "Riiiiley?" Sam called. "Yeah?" "We're gonna have to do something else to her you know." "Yeah. Something super evil!" "Yeah man! Totally!"

The dormitory settled into sleepy silence once more. Riley was just asleep when she heard Sam. "So how was the sex last night?" Riley grinned widely, though nobody could see her. "Great even though the astronomy tower is REALLY chilly at night." She grinned even wider as she heard Sam dissolve into giggles.

They were finally up for good and off to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Stravan. He was new this year and fairly good although he was balding and slightly nervous at times. He was quite jumpy when loud, unexpected noises were made, which is why Sam always made sure to bring extra noise makers from Hogsmeade to class with her. Once she had even made the poor guy pass out.

Riley and Sam sat together at the back of the room, Draco and Blaise in front of them. "So people on our list to do stuff to hmmm.." Riley said while twirling her quill between her fingers. Draco turned around suddenly and said "Do stuff to in a kinky way? Cause I definitely wouldn't mind that." Riley blushed and then said "Oh you." Sam cleared her throat. "You had your fun last night, now shhh quiet, we're making a revenge list" Sam said.

Pansy turned to Draco and batted her eyelashes at him which made Riley snap her quill in half. "Number one, Pansy" Sam said seeing Riley's reaction. "Sorry" Riley said while running a hand through her hair. "I tend to get jealous. Even ask Cody...""I don't wanna hear about the horrible ex. Remember, all I need is bacon and lions and I'm all set" Sam said interrupting Riley's talk of the ex.

Hermoine then raised her hand to answer a question and Sam immediately put her name down. "Anyone else?" she asked Riley. "How bout Snape? Or McGonagall?" Riley asked. Sam just stared at her. "They're teachers. No WAY!" Riley pouted at Sam's comment.

"Ok well can we at least make plans for the day we graduate?" Riley asked. Sam thought about that for a moment. "You're on!" "Awesome!" Riley grinned. "They wont know what hit them." "Yeah. It will be like they were bum raped." Sam said.

Riley, Draco, and Blaise stared at her "How would you know how that feels?" Riley asked. Sam blinked. "I was obviously bum raped before." She said. They continued to stare and Sam giggled. "Riley did it!" "OOooooo! YEAH! I remember that!" Riley nodded, "That time with the lasagna right?" "Yeah totally! That was sooo hott!" Sam smiled. "I'm not sure I really want to know what you're talking about." Draco said.

Sam and Riley managed to go the whole day without getting a detention, and hurried down to Hagrids as soon as potions was finished. "Are you two ready to take the skrewts for their walks?" Hagrid asked handing them their leashes. Sam took hers but Riley gulped. "Do we have to?" She whined. Hagrid gave her a stern look. "I just don't wanna get burned again. Did you see my arms yesterday! How can you keep those things here! Why are they even allowed! Has Dumbledore even seen these things!"

Hagrid just stared at her in shock. "Well er if you two don't think this is an appropriate detention then maybe I should get you to look after one of the other creatures" He said, looking slightly hurt from Riley's blow up.

Both faces lit up as he led them to an area with fences all around. He gave a loud whistle and out from the forest came three female unicorns. "Ooo shiny!" Sam declared. "Well" Hagrid beamed.

"We have to keep them here away from Lord Voldemort so he doesn't try to become immortal again. No one would like that now, would they?"

Harry became curiously quiet at the mention of Voldemort. Sam and Riley weren't really aware of how serious the threat of the Dark Lord was. "No way." Riley said. "Dude! That guy is so creepy!" Sam shuddered. Riley nodded her agreement.

"I mean he's like Hitler. But a wizard. And he didn't have a moustache either. And instead of Jews we have half blood wizards and muggle borns. And then you have the Polish..." Sam was silenced mid rant by all the looks she was receiving. "What! So I took a muggle history course." "How do you remember all that junk?" Riley asked, amazed. Sam shrugged, "Don't know." "Who's Hitler and what the bloody hell are Jews?" Ron demanded. "Hitler was this guy that burned Jews." Sam explained. Ron still looked confused. "Never mind man." Riley said.

"Let's play with the unicorns now!" She smiled and pranced over to a unicorn happily.

After playing with the unicorns for a while, Riley and Sam skipped back up to the castle, leaving Ron and Harry alone with Hagrid for some of his "specialty" cakes.

They continued to skip arm-in-arm into the Great Hall and plopped down at the Slytherin table. "Why does it always seem like we have chicken?" Riley asked. "No clue" Sam said, biting a chunk out of a chicken leg. "But it sure is yummy!"

Sam and Riley ate quickly and went up to their common room. Draco and Blaise were in a low conversation and didn't bother looking up as the girls enter. "Pfft fine, don't look when the hottest girls in Hogwarts walk in" Sam exclaimed dramatically.

Pansy walked over with her eyebrow raised. "You really think you're the hottest girl in Hogwarts?" She asked, sniggering slightly. "You aren't even Slytherin material so there is no way that you're hott" Pansy finished. "You want a bet?" Riley asked through gritted teeth. And before Pansy could even think of answering, both Sam and Riley lunged at her.

And just like that Pansy was down and out. Of course Blaise and Draco eventually had the sense to break up the fight. In the process Draco received a punch in the eye and Blaise was elbowed hard in the stomach. Pansy was taken in the hospital wing in hysterics, screaming threats at Sam and Riley.

Draco swore loudly and clutched his face. "Aww I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Riley cried, giving him a hug. "That messed up my hair." Sam sighed, trying to fix her tangled hair. "Nice left hook by the way." She added to Riley. "Thanks. It was slick when you kneed her in the box." Riley said, dusting herself off. "Yeah it was pretty sweet." "Sweet Ass!" "You two are insane." Blaise breathed heavily. "She called us unhot! We had to!" Riley sniffed. "Yeah she deserved it." Sam agreed.

Blaise and Draco shook their heads and started to talk in low voices again. Sam bounced over to them. "Watcha doing?" She asked, her face in between the both of theirs. "Could you leave us alone? It's private" Draco said in a bored tone.

Blaise then turned to Sam. "I need to talk to you later so stick around if you can" he said and turned back to Draco. Sam walked back over to Riley. "And?" Riley asked. "They won't let me talk to them! I think they're planning their gay sex." Riley just stared at Sam. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Draco is NOT gay. He's with me remember?"

Sam looked at Riley for a moment. "But you're forgetting. Blaise is le single. And the two have known each other for how long? They're obviously attracted to each other!" Riley just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say mate."

"Did you just call me mate!" Sam giggled. "Anyway whatever. I think they'd be hott together don't you?" Riley hid a smile. "NO! That's my boyfriend we're talking about!" She said. "Yeah you think they'd be hott." Sam grinned. "I don't!" Riley blushed. "Whatever you say mate." Sam mocked Riley's tone. "Shut up jerk." Riley glared at her.

Sam shrugged "Can't help it that I know you so well. Blaise said he wanted to talk to me after they were done. What does he want to talk to me for?" Riley rolled her eyes "To ask you to Hogsmeade silly!" She smiled. "And you'll say yes and then you two will be a couple and have hott and kinky sex and then we can go on double dates!" "You really have this all planned out don't you?" Sam chuckled. Riley nodded "Friggin right I do! And it WILL happen. Or else..."

About an hour later Blaise and Draco had finally gotten out of their little corner of the room (God knows what they were doing…maybe Sam was right) and headed over to where the two girls were doing their potions essay. "Pfft finally done with your gay sex?" Sam asked as Blaise sat down next to her.

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances before pulling out their potions homework as well. "Man, this is so boring" Riley complained and then looked over to Sam and Blaise. Blaise had his arm along the couch where Sam was sitting. Riley nudges Draco in the rib cage and he flinched.

"Owww" he complained but shut up as he looked at the two of them. "Umm come on Riley, I'm feeling kinky. Let's try the owlery again, and if not there then the prefects bathroom since I can get us in" He said with a small wink in Blaises direction.

Sam bit on the end of her pencil while thinking of a conclusion and Blaise turned to face her. "So umm got a date for Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked. "Nope" Sam mumbled. "Wanna go with me?" he asked.

Sam looked up from her potions essay and blinked. "Huh?" She asked blankly. Blaises cheeks were slightly flushed. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked again. Sam smiled widely "Ok." She said.

Blaise let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at her. "Excellent. Yeah..." He sighed. Sam laughed at his reaction. "Yeahhh Excellent." She grinned, before turning back to her potions essay.

Blaise sat silently for a moment before speaking again. "So uh..that's it?" Sam raised an eyebrow "Yes...? Was there supposed to be something else?" Blaise turned red again before shaking his head. "No...no." He mumbled.

Sam shot him a strange look and then began writing once again. He pushed his hair back a few times. "It's just that-" Blaise began . "BLAISE! What the hell is wrong with you!" Sam demanded, chucking her quill and paper to the side. "Christ on a cracker! Just say whatever it is you're trying to say!"

"Well erm never mind then. I'll see you tomorrow. I should probably get some sleep" he said and hurried up the stairs quickly but not before quickly kissing Sams cheek. "Wah…" Sam said to herself and held her hand to her cheek as he disappeared into his dorm.

MEANWHILE… "There are way too many feathers in here!" Riley exclaimed as they entered the owlery. "And poop too!" She said dodging some owl poop that was falling from the ceiling. Draco frowned.

"You're right" he sighed and took her hand and led her to the prefects bathroom. Draco whispered the password quietly, but stopped himself when he heard noises coming from the inside. "Who's that?" Riley asked but Draco covered her mouth with his hand.

Riley pouted as Draco turned around the corner to peek inside but he suddenly dropped his hand. Riley moved to where Draco was and popped her head around the corner.

"THEODORE AND HERMOINE!" Riley gasped in shock. Both heads turned and tried to cover their nakedness with towels as Riley and Draco ran down the hallway.


	11. Hogsmeade Again

**A/N ->Sam wouldn't write for the longest time last night and since I was in an updating mood yesterday I convinced Sam to write more haha. But that doesn't mean it'll be as frequent as it used to be still.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 Hogsmeade Again**

"HOLY SHIT!" Riley cried, once they were far away from the bathroom entrance. Both were out of breath and breathing heavily. "I..Can't believe he would date a GRYFFINDOR!." Draco panted. "Why would he be with Hermione? What does he see in her?" Riley demanded.

"He's a house traitor." Draco spat, "No true Slytherin would actually consider being with Granger." Riley completely ignored him, still upset at the fact that Theodore chose HERMIONE after having her.

"What does she have that I don't have! Is it cause she's smarter than me!" "I don't know why you're so upset about it." Draco glared at her. "You have me now." "SO! I STILL WANNA KNOW WHY HE CHOSE HER!"

Riley and Draco walked back towards the common room with the occasional outburst from Riley asking what Hermoine had and she didn't. Draco, starting to get fed up with the talking, pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. After pulling away Riley said "But seriously, what does she have that I don't?"

He took hold of her shoulders. "Ok do you want to be together or not, because this can change" he said. Riley blinked, looked around, saw a vacant closet, and pulled him in. "Now this is more like the Riley that I know!" Draco exclaimed as she hurried to rid him of his tie.

After their extra curricular activities Draco and Riley rushed, well as rushed as Draco can be when he swaggers, to tell Blaise and Sam what they had witnessed.

"You're friggin joking!" Sam gasped. Riley shook her head furiously. "I'm Not! I swear to god We saw them and they were NAKED! Can you believe him!" Sam started laughing. "How is this funny!" Riley demanded. "I'm...just...trying..to picture what Hermione..." Sam hiccupped in between giggles.

Riley looked confused "Huuh? "She asked, trying to make sense of Sams rambling. "Does she have a bush!" Sam finally managed to get out and then dissolved into laughter once again. Riley scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ewwwww! I don't know! I didn't look that close!"

Half an hour later, Theodore walked into the room, his face as red as can be. He approached Riley, Draco, Sam and Blaise but Draco and Blaise got up in his face. "What the hell were you doing with the mudblood!" Draco exclaimed. "It wasn't as it seemed. Just let me talk to Riley. She'll understand my dark soul" he said seriously, forcing everyone to laugh.

"Do you write dark poetry?" Sam chimed. Theodore nodded which made Sam burst into fits of giggles. "Do you like the taste of blood too?" Blaise asked. "Well, infact…" he started to say but then cut himself off. "Come on just let me talk to her" he tried to reason with Draco.

"Absolutely not!" Draco said, taking Riley's hand and leading her out of the common room. "We'll see you all tomorrow" he said to Blaise and Sam.

Riley looked at him in question. "Where are we going?" she asked. "The Room of Requirements. He won't find you there, and we can be alone" He said and winked at her. "Oh I see how it is" Riley said while giggling.

Sam stretched out over the empty places Draco and Riley had left on the couch. She rolled her eyes at their retreating backs, "They're retarded." She said.

Blaise sat silently on the end of the couch. "What's the matter with youuu?" Sam asked, kicking him lightly. He glanced at her and then back into the fire. "Nothing." Sam scoffed "Yes, like I'm going to believe that."

Blaise shrugged. "Fine. Be a big dumb jerk. I'm going to bed!" She rolled, very unladylike, off the coach. "Niiiighht!" She smiled. "Goodnight." Blaise answered.

Sam messed his hair as she passed him and walked slowly up the dormitory staircase. "Riley better not get caught or Snape will kill her." She thought.

Hogsmeade weekend approached fast and Theodore was pestering Draco to talk to Riley every chance he could get. Draco came and sat down on the common room couch the night before the Hogsmeade trip.

He put his arm around Riley and turned to Sam and Blaise. "I swear I'm going to kill him soon!" he exclaimed. Sam grinned. "Get me a lion, some bacon and I'm all set" she said and Riley laughed. Blaise and Draco exchanged glances and merely shrugged it off.

Riley could see Blaise debating with himself on whether to put his arm around Sam or not and giggled. "Oh just do it and get it over with Blaise!" she said while holding back her laughter.

Sam looked around confused, and when an arm came around her shoulders she couldn't help but be even more confused. "Haha, man I love you sometimes Sam" Riley said as they all continued to talk the night away.

Unfortunately staying up all night and talking can do nothing good for a girls appearance. "Arrr! My eyes are lost in these humungo bags!" Sam groaned. She was looking into the mirror and rubbing and tugging at her eyes.

Riley was attempting to make her hair look at least semi-decent. "It just won't go right!" She let out a sigh of frustration and chucked her hair brush across the room. It bounced off a wall and landed behind a bed.

Sam gave up staring at herself in the mirror. "We look like crap. Big fat pieces of floaty poo." She moaned, and threw herself on her bed.

Riley suddenly pulled out a book entitled "Magical Melanies Quick Fix Yourself Up Spells" and threw it to Sam. Sams eyes went wide. "Where did you get that?" Riley laughed, "Do you really want to know?" Sam shook her head.

"Late Christmas gift from Cody, the horrible ex" Riley chuckled. Sams eyes became slightly shifty, "Well since he is sorta helping me out here, I guess he's not that bad…BUT ONLY FOR THE MOMENT!" She said and immediately started flipping through the pages and grinning like a maniac.

"This is going to be great!" Sam exclaimed while pulling out her wand.

Within a few minutes the girls looked as if they had never missed a moments beauty sleep. "I could kiss that Cody kid right now!" Sam beamed, her face now bag free. "It's a good thing he's not here then 'cause I think you might regret it later." Riley said. Sam nodded "Yeah probably."

She then burst into a fit of high pitched giggles. Riley blinked, "Oookk..." Sam stopped and looked at her. "Sorry I don't know where that came from." She said and shrugged. "It's probably because you're excited about Blaissee." Riley laughed. "You two make such a cute couple!" "Aw shut up."

Sam tried to hide a grin. "Yeah how does it feel being picked on huh?" Riley asked.

The problem with the spells was that it made them run terribly late, and a note was left in the common room from Blaise and Draco saying they'd meet them at Madam Rosmerta's at 11:00, and it was currently 10:30.

Luckily for them, there was still a carriage left waiting, and who should be walking towards it also but that lovely Hermoine Granger and some other red headed chick. All of the girls reached the carriage at the exact same time and glared at each other, except for the red head, she just looked confused at what was going on.

"So are we gonna share this or what?" She asked Hermoine. "No way in hell" Hermoine growled looking at Sam and Riley in disgust.

Professor McGonagall walked out and ushered them all into the carriage leaving the four of them alone for the 15 minute ride to Hogsmeade, where god knows what kind of damage could have been done.

"So..." Sam coughed, trying to break up the awkward silence. Riley and Hermione continued to glare daggers at each other. Neither of them said anything. "So," Sam tried again.

This time she turned her attention to the red headed girl. "What's your name?" The red head surveyed her quietly for a moment before answering. "Ginny." She said. "Oh hey Ginny. Nice to meet you. I'm Sam." Sam said. Ginny smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. You're one of the students from Canada right?"

"I wouldn't bother trying to hold a conversation with her Ginny, she probably can't understand half of the words that you're saying." Hermione sneered. Ginny frowned at her "Hermione..."She began but was cut off.

"Oh don't bother trying to reason with her Ginny" Riley said, still glaring at Hermoine. "She wouldn't bother listening. That's why her hair is so big. It's full of wonderful thoughts of herself when infact they really and truly are lies that she's not willing to accept" she finished and raised an eyebrow at Hermoine who was now turning quite red.

"Woah, calm down tiger" Sam said placing a hand on the frustrated Riley's back. "Shh quiet I'm arguing" she said to Sam who shrugged and turned back and smiled weakly at Ginny.

"Well at least I'm well liked at school!" Hermoine said, thought she seemed a little unsure of what she said. Riley snorted from her laughter and Sam held it in to be polite, which rarely happened. It was clear Riley was slightly cranky from lack of sleep.

"If you call well liked having one friend who's a girl and the rest being guys who see you as one of the boys then sure, you're well liked" Riley answered.

The carriage finally stopped and Hermoine pulled Ginny out in a huff, but Ginny quickly waved good-bye to Sam and Riley which Sam waved cheerily back.

Sam and Riley trudged through the snow towards The Three Broomsticks and quickly made their way inside away from the cold. They were hanging their hats on the coat rack when Sam turned around and stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head towards Riley, keeping her eyes on the target.

"Don't look now, but it seems we have a shit disturber" she hissed into her ear. Riley immediately shot her head toward the direction in which Sam was looking and saw Pansy flirting with her boyfriend, who seemed to be enticed, well smirking at least, but that was what he did to her!

Riley's jaw dropped and she started to step backwards but ended up knocking the coat hanger over and crashing to the floor. Many heads, including Draco, Blaise and Pansy turned to stare at her. Riley stood up, with the help of Sam, completely flustered and shot an angry glance at Draco and Pansy and stormed out of the store.

Sam was not too impressed with what she saw and stormed up to Draco and slapped him square across the face.

"BLOODY HELL!" Draco swore loudly and clutched his cheek. "What was that for?" Sam glared at him in disbelief "What was that for! That was for blatantly flirting with your cow of an ex right in front of Riley!" She spat. His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out.

"A COW!" Pansy screeched, appearing out from behind Draco. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COW! YOU...YOU..." Sam crossed her arms and looked at the bright red Pansy. "I'm a what? You had better calm down you're starting to look like you did before Christmas."

Pansy's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her wand menacingly. "I have had just about enough from you and you're friend!" She hissed. Sam pulled her wand out of her pocket "Well I've had just about enough of your bullshit." She replied.

Blaise placed a restraining hand on Sam's shoulder. "You know we should probably just be leaving." He said calmly and began pulling her towards the door.

Blaise had almost pulled Sam out of The Three Broomsticks when she quickly turned back and sent the Bat-Bogey hex flying in Pansy's direction. Pansy, being too dense to actually duck, got hit square on and immediately ran out of the pub wailing her annoying cry.

Both Draco and Blaise were wide eyed. "Where did she go?" Draco asked, coming up behind Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why do you even care? Looked as if you were going to take that whore back any second. I seriously don't know what Riley sees in you!" Sam yelled, completely enraged.

Blaise put his hands on Sams shoulders. "Calm down, I was there, he wasn't doing anything wrong." Sam turned and glared at Blaise. "I'm just saying he wasn't flirting back. I'm pretty sure I would've cursed him if he had" Blaise mumbled.

Draco also raised an eyebrow at Blaise. God, there was a lot of eyebrow raising today. Draco turned to Sam once more. "So where is she?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes. "Pfft Like I know. I'm on a date, you look for her yourself" she said, took Blaise's hand and led him out of the pub, leaving Draco alone.

Draco wandered the crowded streets for Riley, but she was nowhere to be seen. He then decided to head towards a slightly abandoned pub. A drunken girl at the bar looked slightly familiar, but Draco could only see the back of her head. Wait, was that…"Riley?" he questioned and she sauntered over to him.

"Aww it's Drakie, you do like that don't you? Might as well keep up Pansy's old habit." Draco became slightly red, trying to keep himself calm. "You DO know she spiked my butterbeer, right?" Riley blinked and then giggled. "Draco, have I ever told you that you have the strangest resemblance to a llama? Actually lollipop to be exact!" Riley looked out the window and saw Sam and Blaise passing in the streets. "Sam" she squealed and headed out the door.

She threw herself onto Sam. "I LOVE YOU!" Riley cried, hugging her. Sams eyes widened and she tried desperately to get out of Rileys clutch. "Uh hi..."She said. "I love you too?" She patted Riley awkwardly on the back. "Get off me now please?"

Riley giggled and released her, then toppled to the ground. "Wow. Ground is hard." She said. Sam ignored this and looked at Draco. "You got her drunk!" She demanded, taking a menacing step towards him. Draco paled and tried to hide himself behind Blaise. "I didn't!" He squeaked. "It was Pansy! I just found her sitting at the bar. I've been looking for her for awhile."

Riley meanwhile was busy with the dirt around her. She sat watching in fascination as dust clouds floated up each time she punched the ground. "Whoa..."She murmered. Sensing a fight about to take place Blaise hastily suggested they take Riley back to the castle. Sam shot Draco a death glare before nodding in agreement.

"Come on. Up you get." She said, grabbing onto Rileys arm and pulling her up. "I can't believe you got drunk without me." Riley smiled vacantly and shook her head. "I'm sorry Samskie I didnt mean to steal your penguins."

"Sam…Sam…SAM!" Riley blurted once they reached the common room. "Remember that time that Debbie dropped the cheese biscuit and it was great? I'm pretty sure I remember it. In fact I remember a lot of things. Like 2 plus 2 is 56 and that the rainbow is completely blue. And frogs are made up of cotton candy. Mmm cotton candy. I wish I had some right now. That would be grand, like many things would be right now."

Sam took hold of Riley's shoulders. "STOP!" Sam shouted. Riley blinked for a moment, smiled in a drunk sort of way and toppled over. "Well, at least she's quiet now" Blaise said as Sam and Draco shot him dirty looks. He shrugged and murmured "At least she's quiet now. And the head ache is slowly fading."

Sam turned to Draco. "We're going back to Hogsmeade because YOU ruined our date. YOU can deal with THIS by yourself!" And with that, Sam took hold of Blaise's hand and stormed out of the common room leaving Draco and the passed out Riley alone.

Draco stared at Riley, lying unconscious on the floor. "Well I can't leave her here." He muttered. Sighing, he picked her up. He let out a grunt of surprise. She weighed more then she looked. Well she does eat alot. He thought. ALOT. Draco smirked and adjusted her in his arms.

He made his way up the girls stair case towards the dormitory. He dropped her on the bed closest to the door. Riley was still out cold and she had a huge grin plastered on her face. Draco sat down on the bed next to her. He eyed her curiously. "I wonder what shes thinking about..." Riley let out a giggle and rolled over slightly.

Rileys Dream World ->Riley was perched upon a white Llama that was wandering about in a green field. Smiling, she patted the Llamas head. "I love you Lollipop." She dreamily looked at the bright pink sky and began to sing. "Hoooommeee Hommmmmee On The Raannngggeee."

Sam and Blaise headed back towards Hogsmeade just as the sun started to set. "Awww this is such a moment" Sam chorused. Blaise then took her hand in his and she tried as hard as she possibly could not to swoon.

They walked in a dark alley and Blaise abruptly pushed Sam against the wall and forced his lips on hers. When he pulled away she managed to get out a "Meow" that was slightly out of breath.

They shifted awkwardly when Sam finally pounced on him. "Feisty one are we?" Blaise said smirking. "Nah, I'm just hard as nails" Sam said and flipped her hair.

Blaise didn't reply to this. Either because he didn't understand or he didn't care. Instead he happily accepted that fact that she was as hard as nails and enjoyed the benefits of it.

An hour later Sam happily pranced into the girls dormitory with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her smile faded slightly when she saw Draco. "What are youuuuu doing here?" She asked. He nodded at Riley who was lying next to him on the bed. "So? She'll sleep it off, you don't need to hover over her. I'm sure you could find something better to do." Sam glared at him. Draco shrugged and stood up. "Well I guess now that you're here you can take care of her." He said and strode out of the room. "Daint like that kid. I DAINT!" Sam grumbled.

Riley woke up moments later complaining about a hangover. "You were the one who drank without me, do you honestly think I'm going to take pity on you?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Riley shook her head and hurried to the bathroom as fast as her legs would carry her.

Sam pranced down the staircase and into the common room where she found Blaise and Draco. "Well the muffin is up and puking her guts out, but other than that I say we get brownies!" Sam exclaimed, eyes wide. She saw Draco roll his eyes and she glared at him for the hundredth time that day and then pouted. "Well fine, I see none of you are as enthusiastic as I am so I'll just go on an adventure by myself!"

And with that Sam left the common room for her adventure to begin!


	12. Beards and Bushes and Closets, Oh My!

**Beards, and Bushes and Closets, Oh My!**

**Disclaimer JK's characters + us. our plot.**

* * *

Sam pranced eagerly down the hallways as she pointed her nose in the air, hoping for the wafting smell of brownies. Unfortunately for her, the smell did not come to her. But that of a horrible body odor did. Where the bleep am I, she questioned herself. She looked around and peered around a corner. The girls washroom. The one where Moaning Myrtle lived. It was then that a toilet exploded and the sound of a girl squealing pierced the air. Shortly after, Moaning Myrtle floated above the stalls and dove back in. Sam edged in a little closer, water rising up to her ankles.

"What's wrong Myrtle?" she asked quietly. Myrtles head slowly popped over the stall.

"And what do you think you're doing in here?" Myrtle growled. "Come to make fun of me because I can't get a boyfriend?"

Sam's mouth dropped open. All this ruckus was because she didn't have a boyfriend. "Nevermind…" Sam said and turned to leave.

However her progress was halted by a big hairy brick wall. Hang on, brick walls don't have hair! Sam's eyes slowly traveled upward to meet the most horrifying sight – Hermione Granger. "You know, you should really consider waxing that moustache." Sam said casually. The beasts eyes flickered angrily.

"EXCUSE ME!" Hermione screeched. Sam winced and covered her ears.

"Well, for somebody who looks like a man you sure do SOUND like a girl." She said. The beast did not respond well to this taunt, and wielded her wand threateningly. It was then that she flicked it eagerly and out of nowhere, a beard started to spring off of Sam's face. Sam decided it would be for the best if she were to leave and quickly.

"So uhh, lovely chatting to you, but I think I'd best be going. People will be missing me. Big scary people with big scary wands who would totally look for my body if it were to go missing." She rambled, attempting to maneuver her way out of the flooded stinky bathroom.

As Sam continued down the hallway toward the Slytherin Common Room she suddenly tripped. What the fudge, she exclaimed to herself. She looked down and noticed a very long beard protruding from her chin. "Did I forget to pluck?" she questioned aloud. She stroked the beard fondly, enjoying how silky smooth it was. She skipped into the Slytherin Common Room, her beard swinging. Riley, Draco and Blaise all sat on one of the couches by the pitiful fireplace. Riley's head jerked around when she heard the door close.

"JESUS SAM! When did you grow that?" Riley said. Her words were followed by Draco's and Blaise's jaws dropping to the floor.

"Did your testicles finally drop?" Draco mused while stifling a laugh. Sam pouted.

"I happen to enjoy my beard, thank you very much" she said, stroking it enthusiastically.

"Can I pet it?" Riley asked while jumping off of the couch.

"No! Get your own beard!" Sam glared, and held onto her beard possessively.

"Wow, that's something that even Dumbledore would be jealous of" Blaise chuckled.

Sam looked smug. "I know it is." She said proudly.

"Well, how did you get such a beautiful beard Samsie?" Riley questioned.

"Well you see. I was taunting that she beast – You know, the one with the big hair. I wonder how she gets her hair so big. I mean, do you think she stuffs it with something or –"

"SAM! Back to the point." Riley said and gave her beard a tug.

"Right!" Sam said. "So anyway, it was the beast Granger." Draco snorted.

"And I don't suppose you did anything to provoke the beast Granger?" He asked. Sam looked shocked.

"Are you suggesting that I would do anything at all to provoke anyone into wanting to harm me?" She asked angelically. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Sam, we all know you would. But since it was the beast Granger she probably deserved it!"

"Indeed she did" Sam said with a lopsided grin placed on her face.

"I don't think I want to know." Blaise put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "However I refuse to be seen with you while you have this" he tugged on her beard playfully.

"Hey, I'd date someone with a beard" Sam claimed. Blaise and Draco just stared at her.

"You're a girl" Draco said.

"And your point" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Just forget about it" he waved off.

"So how are you going to get rid of this beard?" Riley asked, petting the beard. "Are you sure you want to? I mean, it is silky and smooth. Oh wow! I want one! Draco, make me a beard to pet!" she demanded.

"Haha, I know what you can pet" Sam giggled. Draco turned and glared at her.

"For your information, I have a very nice bush, thank you!"

Everyone went silent. Crickets were heard chirping as a tumbleweed slowly drifted by. All was right in the world. Or at least really awkward and Sam still had a beard. Aside from that, all was right. Wait -"Draco? Did you just say you had a bush!?" Sam exclaimed. He turned red, well as red as his porcelain skin would allow. Come to think of it, Sam really enjoyed his porcelain skin. It looked so soft and just touchable. WAIT! Where are these thoughts coming from? Bad Sam! BAD!! Sam shook her head to get rid of these terrible evil thoughts.

"Uhh Sam. You okay there?" Riley asked and gave her a weird look.

"Yeah..just fine, not having thoughts about anybody's boyfriend or anything.."Sam muttered.

"Riiiightt." Riley said and turned her attention to the black-eyed Pansy.

Since it was getting quite late at night, the four of them decided that they had better head off to bed. "Sam, are you sure you're ok? You've been pretty spacey for the past hour" Riley said with concern.

"I'm fiiiine" Sam chanted, but Riley wasn't convinced. She just shrugged it off and opened the door to their dormitory. "Holy daint!" Sam yelled as the door hit the wall revealing all of their contents askew on the floor surrounding their beds.

"What's going on in here?!" Riley demanded. Millicent burst in from the bathroom sobbing, tears pouring down her face. Not exactly a good look for Milly.

"What happened, Milly" Sam asked while picking up her snowmen thong off of the ground.

"It's Pansy!" she said, completely horrified. "She's gone nuts!"

Sam groaned, "What is it about the ugly girls? Its like they just won't leave us alone!"

"Uh, Sam.", Milly coughed. Sam looked at her questioningly. "Well, you've got a beard." Milly said. Sam glared at her.

"So! What about it? Are you implying that I'm an ugly girl!" She demanded. Milly got flustered.

"No of course not!"

"WELL! I don't have to take this! I'm leaving!" Sam announced, and swung her beard over her shoulder and strode out. Milly stared after her, still not quite sure what had happened. She looked at Riley, who only shrugged.

"Hey, it's Sam. And I think she looks quite sexy with a beard." Millicent shook her head. "Okay." Riley looked around at their chaotic dorm. It crossed her mind that she should probably start cleaning up. Pushing that stupid thought aside, she pushed together a pile of clothing from the floor and plopped on top. "I do believe this will make a lovely bed." She sighed, snuggling up on the dirty laundry. "Nighttt Milly!" She sang, before drifting happily off to dream land.

Sam sauntered sleepily down the many corridors that Hogwarts had to offer, peeking around the corners for any sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris. She thought about the kitchens and the amazing piles of pastries and chocolates she could uncover. Sam's mouth leaked from drool as she turned a corner, suddenly hearing the noises of a couple having what sounded to be sex in a broom closet. "Yehhh, suck me harder" a boy moaned. Hold up! A boy that sounded remarkably like Blaise. Sam stood outside of the broom closet listening to the dirty deed that was being done suppressing a giggle. When it finally came time for the two to switch roles, Sam was very shocked to hear the sound of another boy. Really concerned about the boy who sounded like Blaise, Sam turned the doorknob slowly. It was just as she had suspected. Blaise had been in the broom closet it another seventh year Ravenclaw!

* * *

A/N - well this could be interesting. let us know what you think by reviewing :)


End file.
